The Transfer: Year of Change
by Iris Kane
Summary: Year 2: After spending most of her summer at St. Mungo's (with a brief hiatus to attend a Quidditch game) Victoria is eager to return to Hogwarts. She is eager to dive into her new classes (even the ones she dislikes) and see what the year has to bring. The year, however brings many surprises, familiar faces and unforeseen dangers, which are closer than she realizes.
1. Summer at St Mungo's

**The Transfer**

 **Year 2**

 **Chapter 1-Summer at St. Mungos**

It had been a long, boring summer. Victoria's days, once interesting, had now set into a humdrum routine she now found tedious. Every day was the same, there would be a series of potions and spells three times a day for the next few weeks, which would help (the Healers hoped) her walk. Currently, she was relying on a couple of canes to get around, but it still wasn't easy; she could only travel short distances.

How Victoria had ended up at Saint Mungos was an interesting story in itself. The year before, her father had been transferred from Washington DC in the United States to London, England to work for the British Ministry helping to track down the last of Voldemort's supporters, who were hiding up north. As a result, Victoria and her sister Olive had been enrolled as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's first ever transfer students. At the end of last term, the school nurse had found out about the research study at the wizarding hospital, and Victoria had spent her summer at St. Mungos, which, since, had grown very dull.

Victoria, for the most part, had found her classes (except for Potions) interesting. When she wasn't working on schoolwork had spent most of her time playing Quidditch (she played Seeker on the Gryffindor House team) and corresponding with her best friend, Jeremiah Knott. Jeremiah, who was currently visiting his great aunt in London, had been by to see her nearly every day. When she wasn't at home she was here at the hospital and when she and Jeremiah weren't going home for lunch they were sitting in her room at the hospital talking, hours and hours of long, seemingly pointless conversations, which were only interrupted by a bustling nurse.

Currently, Victoria was staring out the window. From the corner of the window her reflection stared back at her. She was a small girl with shoulder length dark hair and equally dark eyes. She looked much younger than what people took her for, on the outside she seemed to be only eleven or twelve, but in reality she was fifteen and would be sixteen at the end of the year.

At the moment she was dressed in Muggle attire, a T-shirt and old jeans sitting on her bed. From her spot on the bed and she could see the busy streets below, people, magical and non-magical alike rushing about their daily lives completely unaware of her. At the moment, there was some guy at the corner of the block attempting to hail a taxi. He was wearing a pinstripe suit which looked several sizes too small for him, had a receding hairline and small pointed shoes. Either he was a very stuffy businessman or a very clean looking wizard, who was choosing to blend in with the non-magical community. Victoria watched as the man in question finally succeeded in hailing a cab, got into the back seat, and gave some instructions to the driver, before the vehicle peeled away from the curb.

Victoria glanced briefly at her watch, which was unlike any sort of "normal" watch. Instead of numbers it had several descriptions of where she might be at any given time; school, home, out, working, or in bed. A small description to the right where the twelve hand would be said "you're late" in bright orange writing.

By her calculations she would be doing her next round of treatment in little over an hour. At least she might be able to get a nap in before the nurse and Healers began pestering her. Finally she turned away from the window, laid back down on her bed, closing her eyes hoping for a few moments peace.

Victoria was having a very nice dream about playing for her favorite Quidditch team when there was an abrupt knock on the door, which startled her out of sleep. A short, slightly plump dark-haired witch bustled across the ward, and again Victoria was very grateful she was in a private room. Behind the nurse were several other people, the Healers Fessler and Bollinger who were overseeing her treatment and Victoria, with a shock of pleasant surprise recognized the fourth figure: Jeremiah.

"Guess everyone wanted to see me today." She said with a wry smile. "Hey Jeremiah."

Jeremiah, a slender boy of fifteen, with tousled blond hair and alarming turquoise eyes, lifted his hand briefly in greeting, before taking a chair to let the Healers proceed him.

"Well, you know the drill." Healer Fessler said with a smile, "potions first then the spells. We'll give you half an hour, and then Rowena will get you up to walk."

He looked at his companion, a tall dark haired wizard, who nodded in confirmation.

"We'll see you before supper;" Healer Bollinger said in a firm, no-nonsense voice, "before we all leave for the day." Then he smiled, his facial features warming slightly.

The Healers strode out of the room, the door shutting firmly behind them.

"I'll get your doses then." Rowena said briskly, she hurried away, her white robes swaying.

Over this entire dialogue Victoria and Jeremiah had only exchanged a few brief glances, neither of them had spoken, thinking it best to let the adults finish.

"So how are you doing?" Jeremiah asked in a low voice.

Victoria shrugged.

"Alright. Getting a little bit bored to be honest, I can't wait till I return to Hogwarts."

Jeremiah sighed.

"Yeah," he agreed, "my great aunt is driving me nuts! I'll be glad to return to school too. Hey, at least we have Apparition lessons second semester; I can't wait to get my license."

Victoria was about to reply when Rowena returned carrying a tray full of potions.

"Take these, and wait five minutes; Healers Bollinger and Fessler will be back shortly."

Victoria nodded mutely and did as she was told taking the potions slowly and carefully. Jeremiah laughed at every face she made downing each one, that made her feel slightly better.

Sometime later the Healers returned and they stood at the end of her bed muttering spells over her, directing them at certain limbs and joints. Healer Bollinger was paying special attention to her hands, which were slowly relaxing and losing some of their spasticity and tightness.

"Give everything half an hour," Healer Bollinger said, he turned to speak to Rowena, "then get her up; I want to see how far she can walk today."

The little nurse nodded and Victoria watched as they exited the room.

"Right, then." Rowena said in that same brisk voice, "I'll leave you two to it, eh?" Victoria had grown to love her thick accent, which made her smile every time she heard it. The nurse still wouldn't believe there was nothing going on between her and Jeremiah. Still smiling, Rowena left the room.

Half an hour later, Rowena and the Healers returned and Rowena helped Victoria to her feet. Once again Jeremiah stood aside, although he stayed close just behind Victoria's right shoulder.

Victoria had begun her progress across the room when Fessler nodded to Jeremiah.

"You, Jeremiah, right?"

Jeremiah nodded, looking confused.

"Stand over there," he pointed a pudgy finger, "so she can walk to you."

Jeremiah did as he was told, and gave Victoria a small smile before walking across the room and turning to face her.

Carefully, Victoria began to walk towards Jeremiah, who was continuing to smiled encouragingly muttering: "you can do it, you can do it" under his breath.

She was halfway across the room before she realized she didn't really need to lean on the canes that much and finally she gave them to Rowena and walking the last few feet into Jeremiah's arms by herself.

"Good job." Jeremiah said with a soft chuckle, "That was really good. I didn't think you could do that."

"Yeah," Victoria panted, "neither did I."

Sometime later Victoria and Jeremiah were sitting on the edge of her bed. The Healers and Rowena had long since left the room leaving them alone.

"Hey, I have something to tell you, I didn't have time to tell you before because of everything going on but I'm leaving to go back to America the day after tomorrow."

Victoria's face fell, this was not the type of news she had been expecting today.

"When will I see you again?" Victoria murmured quietly.

Jeremiah shrugged.

"I don't know. I have to figure out what I'm doing, and it's getting too dangerous for me to come over with Jason anymore… With what he's doing for work if they have a hot one with these Death Eaters…" He trailed off. "I'll let you know, I promise."

Victoria nodded.

She barely had enough time to process Jeremiah's news before the door to the ward opened again, this time admitting her mother, a short witch with nondescript reddish graying hair, who had come to take her home.


	2. Portkey Protocol

Chapter 2-Portkey Protocol

The atmosphere around Number 17 the day of the DC Dragons match was one of fervent excitement. Victoria's mother was dashing around most of the day with numerous suitcases in various states of packing, calling hurried instructions to her dad, who Victoria had the impression was only half listening.

"The Muggle hotel is booked for tonight, although the man on the other end seemed a bit surprised to get a call long distance." She frowned before continuing. "For heaven sakes, Jeffrey, do something with your wand! Last thing we need is a Muggle to see it and reporting it to the police."

It was moments like this Victoria was glad her mother had grown up in a Muggle household and that she and her sister had been exposed to some Muggle customs.

Her father gave a wan smile.

"Alright, Juel, I understand, I've been working around Muggle protocol long enough."

Her mother didn't reply, instead she only shook her head and bustled off in the direction of the kitchen.

Olive seem to have taken the most of the activity in stride, and spent most of her time in her room or the living room reading a very heavy looking book on the goblin rebellions. She would not be going to the match, Olive had very little interest in Quidditch, and only watched it when they were attending the matches during school.

When the last of the luggage had been packed her father glanced at his watch.

"While we should be going, we have to check in at the Ministry, and who knows how much the International Department of Magical Transportation will be backed up."

"Are you doing Side Along or the Floo?" Her mother asked.

Before her father could reply however, her sister interrupted.

"Wait, mom, I have to use the Floo, I want to go to Flourish and Blotts; they have some new books I wanted to check out on Transfiguration theory."

Victoria hid a smile. It was hard to believe her sister was only thirteen and did much more extensive reading than Hogwarts ever required.

"She has her broom, so I think the Floo would be better." Her father replied.

"But mom!" Her sister whined, her face screwed up in a scowl.

Her mother raised her voice to be heard over the clamor.

"Olive, yes, you can go to Diagon Alley, but wait until your sister and father leave, they have to catch a portkey this afternoon."

Her sister conceded grudgingly, sticking her tongue out at Victoria from behind their mother's back.

"You're only so fussy about this because you're going to see _Jeremiah."_ She said in a singsong voice.

Victoria flushed. The bracelet Jeremiah had given her the Christmas before flashing a similar hue.

Her father took the Floo powder from the mantel and tossing some of it into the fireplace turning the flames a bright emerald green, and waited until Victoria was situated lengthwise before he joined her.

"Focus." He told her as the green flames continued to simmer around them. Then he shouted: "Ministry of Magic!" Then everything began to spin and their living room disappeared.

It only seemed to moments later when the reappeared in the large atrium that was the Ministry of Magic. There were countless wizards and witches rushing to and fro in different colored robes; seemingly oblivious to the two people that had just popped out of the fireplace.

"Stay close." Her father muttered as he began heading towards the lifts on the other side of the atrium and began searching for the appropriate one that would take them to The Department of International Magical Transportation.

"Level 3, here we are." Her father said as he ushered them onto another crowded lift, which only made Victoria feel cramped and squished.

A short time later, they arrived at their destination and followed the queue witches and wizards in the direction where the signs pointed to the department. Once inside, her father hurried over to a desk inside and began talking to a wizard in shimmering blue robes.

"I arranged for a portkey to Washington DC, United States for one PM."

"Name." The surly looking wizard asked.

"Jeff Smith." Her father answered, while the wizard consulted a long piece of parchment.

"Right," the wizard replied, now sounding less surly, "that portkey leaves in about three hours. You can wait over there." He pointed to a long queue of chairs where numerous witches and wizards were waiting for their portkeys to leave.

The next few hours with the most boring of Victoria's life. She amused herself reading outdated copies of Witch Weekly and watching the various people and their families in the waiting area. Some families had extremely young children, who seemed to be as bored as she felt. Victoria watched as two young children played a game of Gobstones and one boy finally got a foul-smelling liquid sprayed in his face-clearly having lost.

"Come on Harry, the boy who had lost said, "you know I'm rubbish at this game."

The other boy who had tousled blond hair, grinned.

"I know, that's why I like playing you, Colin."

Victoria stared into space. She wished she could message Jeremiah, but unsure of what time it was in Washington DC.

"Hey dad, do you think I can message Jeremiah?"

Her father pushed a button on his watch and consulted another face apparently showing the time at various points in the world.

"I don't see why not, it's about morning there. Would he be up?"

"Should be." Victoria mumbled, digging around in her satchel for the two way mirror she and Jeremiah used to communicate.

Very quietly, she muttered "Jeremiah" to the mirror and waited a few minutes before Jeremiah's bleary tousled haired face appeared.

"Hey…" He mumbled, "what's up? You here yet?"

"We don't leave for another few hours." Victoria replied. "It's crazy here, look…"

She turned around the mirror to show him the scene in the transportation office.

"What time is the match?" She asked.

"8 PM, I think." Jeremiah replied, "my dad booked us into a hotel just in case the match runs long. Hopefully they catch the Snitch before the end of the weekend." He chuckled, grinning widely.

"Yeah," Victoria agreed, "can't wait!"

"Hey, I got to go," Jeremiah said, "I have to eat breakfast and help my dad with some stuff before we go. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later."

A few minutes later the mirror went out, only showing Victoria's own face.

Finally the crowd in the transportation office seem to be dwindling and finally the same wizard that her dad been talking to earlier called.

"Smith, Washington DC, United States."

"Come on," her dad said, "that's us."

In a small adjoining room there were a couple of official looking wizards holding a rusty hubcap. One of the wizards handed it to her dad.

"Three more minutes, that should give us enough time." He said, "Come on Victoria." Then he picked her up, setting the portkey aside, took out his wand and muttered a spell which shrunk her broom to the size of a pen, which he pocketed. Only then did he pick up the portkey again.

"Any minute now…"

Then Victoria touched the old hubcap and felt the familiar jerk at her midsection as the office they were standing in dissolved in a whirl of color.


	3. Flying with the Dragons

**This chapter ended up being almost double the length I anticipated; some 3000 words! In any case, I hope you enjoy it, it was a fun one to write**

 **...**

Chapter 3-Flying with the Dragons

When the room finally stopped spinning, Victoria looked around. Her dad, meanwhile, had taken her broom out of his pocket muttered "Engorgio" and it returned to its normal size. Once she was back on her broom she realized they must be in the US Ministry building, the room they were in was similar to the one they left behind in London with an equally harried looking wizard waiting to take the used Portkey.

"Afternoon Jeffrey, heard you were coming in today. Had to negotiate with Britain to make sure you and your daughter got here in one piece. Couldn't have you materializing in the middle of Senate Park; the Muggles would talk and the authorities would be called." He shook his head.

"It's alright Robert, we got here, no problems."

"Good, good," the wizard named Robert muttered absently, "what brings you back to America anyway?"

"My daughter and her friend are going to a Quidditch game tonight."

"DC versus New York?" Robert asked.

Her father nodded.

Robert nodded thoughtfully.

"Nightwalkers got another thing coming with the Dragons having Vincent Clip, the Dragons haven't lost a game since last season. Well I better go, got a large party coming in from the Bahamas in an hour." Robert headed out of the room consorting a large roll parchment as he went.

"Where did Jeremiah say he was meeting us?" Her father asked as they made their way out of the Ministry.

"Hang on, I'll check." Victoria pulled up her broom and rummaged around in her bag before locating the two-way mirror, a few minutes later Jeremiah was grinning back at her, looking considerably more alert that he had three hours ago.

"Where we meeting up?" Victoria asked.

"Lincoln Memorial," Jeremiah answered, "my dad and I are just getting ready to leave."

Shoving the mirror back in her bag, they continued towards the Memorial.

"They should be here shortly," her father said glancing at his watch. "We'll decide what we're going to do before the game when they get here."

They didn't have long to wait, however, just as they were nearing the imposing statue of Abraham Lincoln with his large feet, thin face and solemn expression, two figures came into view. The first was Jeremiah who was standing next to his father, an average looking wizard with the same blond hair.

"Came in from down the block." Jeremiah's father, Thomas, was saying, "no good place to be discreet around here."

As they walked away, discussing Muggles security charms in an undertone Jeremiah and Victoria carried on their own conversation.

"You excited?" Jeremiah asked his eyes shining bright.

"Yeah." Victoria replied. "I think the last time I was at a match I was maybe nine or ten."

They had decided to go back to theKnotts'before the game; it seemed like a better option as she and her dad were both recovering from jet lag; international Portkeys were no picnic. They all Apparated to a spot beside the Knotts' garage, where Mr. Knott unlocked the front door with a tap of his wand.

"Maribel still at work of course, won't get home till later, so we'll have to figure out something for dinner." He chuckled, "Cooking never really was my strong point, always got low marks in Transfiguration and if you're cooking with magic well…"

Jeremiah and Victoria had disappeared into Jeremiah's bedroom still discussing Quidditch. They were pouring over boxes of Jeremiah's cards and pictures of different Quidditch players, all of whom waved back at them merrily (as wizard photographs tended to do). The rest of the time they were blasting their favorite music on the wizarding wireless, this, interspersed with various Muggle records.

"It sucks we can't get anything digitally," Jeremiah muttered as they listen to the latest Coldplay album, "magic makes anything electronic go haywire."

Victoria nodded in agreement. It was helpful they could order anything on vinyl although they usually had to ask someone else to order it off the Internet or call the manufacturer directly. Their few Muggle friends thought it were extremely odd that they still listen to vinyl, but Victoria and Jeremiah had gotten used to the odd looks they got walking into the few record stores they could find and were extremely grateful for the helpful salespeople that could place their few online orders.

"Do you think Nightwatchers trade they did last season for their Chaser Scott Connors was a good move? Think it will affect their chances tonight?"

"If Julius Kern is half as good as people talking him up to be they might give the Dragons a run for their money." Victoria replied mildly.

"What about their Seeker?" As he spoke, Jeremiah flipped another card towards her. This card had the face of an average looking wizard with tousled brown hair the name "Jake Morris" stamped across the bottom. He waved as his broom zoomed towards the edge of his photo.

"Jake has moves," Victoria replied, "as one of the few American players who can do the Wronski Feint, but his overall flying isn't as good as Clip. He's got the moves to catch the Snitch but I doubt he'd be able to pull out of the dive fast enough to catch it."

Jeremiah nodded in agreement.

"The Nightwatchers are of good team, but their plays are loose, if they were better coordinated maybe they'd catch the Snitch every once in a while."

They continued discussing Quidditch until there was a knock on the door jam. Her father poked his head inside.

"Hey kids, we're ordering pizza, seemed fast and easy since Jeremiah's dad isn't all that keen on cooking."

"Okay." Victoria sat up from where she was sprawled on Jeremiah's bed. "Let me know if you need help with the Muggle money."

"I think I can handle it Victorie, I had a fair amount of practice when I was dating your mother, your grandmother made sure I knew the difference between a Galleon and a dollar before our first date." Her father was still smiling as he left the room.

"Wish a lot more wizard's knew that." Jeremiah muttered, "My mom had a woman come into the hospital with a three-year-old with sprouts growing out of his ears, tried to give her a little plastic card-a credit card I think-clearly she wasn't the one with the magic and was completely overwhelmed by what was happening to her son. Should have called the father if you ask me, at least he would've been able to straighten her out before she made a complete fool of herself."

"Bet your mom has a lot of good stories from her shifts at the hospital." Victoria said.

Jeremiah grinned.

"You better believe it! When we were little, my brothers and I made up a game about the weirdest thing to happen at mom's job that day. I think my favorite was the guy that transplanted his feet onto a cactus… It was nasty! Come on, let's go downstairs, I have to convince my dad pizza is in fact edible."

By 5:30 PM two large pizza boxes were delivered to the Knott residents, after Mr. Knott had made it visible to the Muggle delivering it. Victoria didn't think much stuck with the young man who walked away with his pizza bag over her shoulder still muttering vaguely.

Victoria and Jeremiah dug into the pizza with gusto, and even her dad had a few slices, sitting back in his chair in the Knotts' kitchen talking easily to Mr. Knott continuing their conversation from earlier about Muggle security, but in much more vehement tones. Meanwhile, Mr. Knott was poking at his pizza curiously and took several tentative bites before finally deciding he could, in fact, eat it.

Following dinner, there was a brief discussion about how to actually get to the site of the game and finally it was decided, thanks to Mr. Knott, that they would take one of the Knotts cars, since it was impractical to use any form of wizarding transportation with two underage wizards.

"This will be a whole lot easier once the kids have their Apparation license," Mr. Knott said cheerfully, "at least it saves on gas."

"Afraid I have at least one more daughter to go before both of mine are ready, and we're still trying to figure out how Victoria would pass for her license, but we're getting there, it's been a slow process."

The drive was uneventful with Victoria and Jeremiah in the backseat. The rest of their essentials were securely in the trunk, including Victoria's broomstick.

The lot they pulled up to was pretty much void of vehicles, although there were a few, most of the lawn in front of them was strewn from end to end up with a series of small tents and people in wizarding robes and Muggle clothing alike mingled together talking excitedly.

"Not as big of a crowd as the World Cup of course," Mr. Knott commented, "but big enough. Suppose the stadium's just over the hill."

After checking in with a Ministry official and laying out their plans for where they would be staying they walked around, talking with various witches and wizards while they waited for the game to start.

"Game doesn't start till it gets dark." Her dad said looking at his watch. "Going to buy anything kids?"

Victoria shrugged and she and Jeremiah spent the next few minutes discussing what they were going to get as souvenirs.

"Don't need Omnioculars," Jeremiah said dismissively, "we own two pairs already, which I brought with me, but we can get banners, snacks, and I think I saw some action figures of some of the players over there."

Victoria bought a DC Dragons banner and a figure of Vincent Clip which zoomed around a few inches above her hand winking occasionally.

"Show off." She heard Jeremiah mutter as he watched the figure in her hand. Then they headed in the opposite direction for the concession stands which every sort of wizarding sweet one could imagine. The only other place Victoria had seen this much candy was in the village of Hogsmeade, which was open to any Hogwarts student third-year and above.

She and Jeremiah spent the remainder of their money on candy which they split between the two of them and hurried to where their fathers were waiting.

"Have enough candy?" Her dad said with a chuckle and Victoria and Jeremiah looked at each other, shrugged and grinned. They needed things to eat if it was going to be a tight game.

Finally, a series of twinkling lights, lit the way to the stadium and they followed the crowd Victoria making sure she didn't get trampled and kept her father and Jeremiah in sight.

They negotiated their way into the stadium which was _extremely_ crowded! Finally they found their seats halfway down the left side of the arena. Victoria's experience with Quidditch was the higher your seats were the better.

Her father glanced at his watch an excited grin spreading across his face.

"Almost time!" He exclaimed, bouncing excitedly on his feet.

Then they sat down discussing the prospects of each team among the four of them as they waited for the game to begin. Finally, the advertisements which were flashing across a large screen like any other sports stadium faded away and the announcer's voice boomed across the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, going to be a great day for this match the DC Dragons against the New York Nightwatchers! We got George Gordon refereeing the match today and we're gonna need it with the rivalry that has been going on with these two teams recently…"

"He doesn't mention that DC has been flattening every team since the beginning of the year." Jeremiah muttered in her ear.

"… And now without further ado I give you the New York Nightwatchers! Brady, Kern, Carmichael, Clinton, Hamilton, Kyle and… MORRIS!"

Seven blurs in midnight blue and yellow streaked out of one end of the stadium. Focusing the Omnioculars Jeremiah had given her, Victoria saw Jake Morris fly out onto the field. Today he seemed full of energy and ready to tackle the game with enthusiasm. There were loud cheers from areas of the stands also decked out in yellow and midnight blue. Clearly the New York fans expected a victory today.

"Now for our very own _undefeated_ DC Dragons! Carter, Morgan, Smith, Jenner, Marx, Harper and… CLIP!"

Victoria and Jeremiah cheered loudly as the DC team was announced. Once again Victoria focused on the seeker. Vincent Clip was very good-looking she had to admit. He had dark, hair and a slender but muscular build, he had the same focused look on his face as the rest of the players as he turned to face the opposing team. Today, the Dragons were wearing robes of red and white but Victoria knew they normally dressed in white and green when playing away from home.

The teams faced each other on either side of George Gordon, Victoria watched as the captains shook hands and was reminded of how many times she had watched the Hogwarts teams do the very same thing. A few minutes later Victoria saw the balls be released and barely saw a glint of the Snitch before it disappeared. A second later a whistle blew and fourteen brooms rose into the air Morris and Clip going off in opposite directions.

Victoria barely put down the Omniocular's only pausing to break open the boxes of candy with Jeremiah.

She glanced at the scoreboard, at the moment it read zero to zero but she knew that could change in a hurry. On either side of the goalposts she could see the Keepers each guarding their end and in the middle of it all the Chasers dashing about while ducking Bludgers in the process.

"Kyle's got game." Mr. Knott commented, "Morgan, Smith and Jenner better watch it."

It seemed however, Morgan, Smith, and Jenner had thought of this and were already two steps ahead of the New York Beater. A few seconds later there was a loud cheer from the supporters in the red, white, and green.

"DC SCORES!" The announcer exclaimed.

DC was two hundred points out before New York managed to score so the score was 200 to 150 by the time New York managed to score.

"New York fifty behind, DC in possession and…ooh! Foul to DC, New York in possession… NEW YORK SCORES!"

The supporters in midnight blue went wild while the home team groaned, but soon Carter had taken the penalty for the Dragons and the team was back in possession again, only a few points behind.

It was getting so tight and fast Victoria could barely keep up with the plays and she kept asking Jeremiah who was in possession, but you can tell by the scoreboard DC was still in the lead.

"Clip will wait until DC scores again before he catches the Snitch." Jeremiah muttered. "I suppose they're making New York think they have a chance of winning."

Suddenly there was a loud "oh" from the crowd and a second later Victoria found out why.

"Morris has seen the snitch and Clip is right on his tail… They're going… Going… And oh!"

Another groan from the New York supporters. The Snitch had disappeared again.

"DC with still won the game it would've only brought New York up to about three hundred." Jeremiah muttered.

"It still would've been close though." Victoria mumbled as she shoved a handful of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans into her mouth.

It was play after play DC still ahead and sometime later there was another "oh" from the crowd.

"Looks like Morris has seen the Snitch again," Jeremiah commented casually, "ah, no, he's just Feinting, but Clip isn't falling for it; look, he pulled up."

Victoria replayed the play through her Omnioculars and realized Morris' play hadn't worked, and saw the scowl etched on his face as he flew away again. Clip, seemed to have anticipated and processed before he had done it and had pulled out of a very neat dive before flying away again; circling around towards the DC goalpost.

"What is he waiting for?" Mr. Knott muttered. "He's got them right where he wants them, Clip can catch the Snitch any time."

Victoria agreed with this statement and watched another few minutes of furious play before the DC supporters got loud again.

"He's seen it! He's seen it!" Jeremiah shouted excitedly, "Clip has seen the Snitch!"

Victoria saw that that was in fact what happened. The DC Seeker was streaking across the pitch towards the opposing teams goalpost and a few minutes later there was another loud cheer from the DC supporters, the game was over, Vincent Clip had caught the Snitch.

She glanced at the scoreboard one last time, the score read 550 to 340. Somewhere off to the side the New York Chasers Carmichael and Clinton were consoling Morris, who still looked somewhat disgruntled, but through her lenses Victoria saw him flash a brief smile.

They were all still talking excitedly as they exited the stadium. While other people headed for the makeshift camps on the other side of the hill Mr. Knott and the rest of their party headed for the Knotts car and the hotel they had booked for the night.

"I'll be ready to go to bed." Her dad said honestly as they made their way down the highway, "That was some game!"

Victoria had to agree. In the meantime her thoughts turned to playing her own Quidditch matches against the other Hogwarts houses and returning to Hogwarts in general, suddenly she couldn't wait to get back to school.

Beside her, Jeremiah looked just as tired as she felt and she supposed he was ready for bed too. None of them spoke, except in muttered grunts, when they reached the hotel lobby before making their way to their respective rooms. Once inside, their room Victoria brushed her teeth before having her dad help her and her pajamas. Lying on the pull out couch, she was replaying all of Vincent Clip's moves in her mind for a long time before she ever fell asleep.

 **Brief sidenote: yes you can buy any album past or present on vinyl. A random factoid I picked up on YouTube.**


	4. Olive's Overhaul

**I completely forgot to post this chapter! I got sidetracked last week and forgot to post it, since I usually write the chapters one day and post them another (since they end up being so long).**

 **A lot of what I put in this chapter I based off my own family dynamics. Yes, my sister likes to read and my mother is very organized she goes shopping.**

 **...**

Chapter 4-Olive's Overhaul

The end of summer vacation was dull compared to the weeks of anticipation leading up to the Quidditch match. Victoria returned for her last few weeks of treatment at St. Mungos', which she bared with unusual enthusiasm, given her return to Hogwarts was only a few weeks away.

As the end of the summer holidays drew near, owls delivered the Hogwarts letters bearing the start of term greeting and the list of supplies students would need for the upcoming year.

"We might as well go to Diagon Alley now," their mother said with a sigh as soon as the letters had arrived, " this is a lot of supplies and," she turned and addressed Olive who was finishing a bowl of cereal while reading her latest book, "Olive, we need to get you new robes, you've grown two inches since last year."

Victoria's sister only nodded briefly before she finally looking up from her book.

"Okay, I think I'm going to sell some of my old books at Flourish and Blotts, they said they'd give me 10 to 15 galleons if they were in good condition."

"Yeah, and I need to get a tuneup on my broom and get new quills." Victoria said, "My self-writing quills are starting to make more mistakes than usual, they need to be replaced."

"I don't see why we can't do that while we're out." Her mother said calmly, "We can drop you off at the hospital for your afternoon treatment, then go shopping, that should work nicely."

The next morning at Number 17 was as chaotic as it had been the morning of the Quidditch match. When Victoria came down for breakfast, Olive was already halfway through hers. She was going through a large stack of books with an even larger stack in a bag at her feet. Finally she selected about six books and rearranging the piles once again, she put these in her bag.

"You're going to have your new schoolbooks," their mother reminded her, "you don't have room for all those books and your new ones."

"I won't," Olive replied, "it's only these six."

Victoria distinctly saw her mother roll her eyes.

"Which means we'll have two dozen by the time we're done shopping today."

Olive grinned.

"We'll see you at 10 o'clock." Her mother said when they had dropped Victoria off at St. Mungos. "I have a few more things to do at home before we go shopping."

Today Victoria walked slowly holding onto the window ledge in her room before sitting down in a nearby chair. She could now walk short distances without assistance, but still needed help of her broom or a cane. She was still staring out the window watching the busy London street when Rowena came in.

"Just saw your mother leave, you doing anything fun today?" She asked.

Victoria shrugged.

"Just going shopping for school supplies, I have to get new quills and get a tuneup on my broom."

Rowena nodded.

"That's right. Hogwarts term starts soon." She tapped Victoria's knees several times with her wand, and nodded to herself before writing something down on a piece of parchment.

"The Healers should be in shortly."

Despite still being sore from her treatment, Victoria talked animatedly as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. After making their way through the crowded pub, they came to the seemingly dead end behind it. Clearing her throat, their mother tapped a certain combination of bricks on the wall with her wand and the wall moved apart revealing a bustling street behind it.

"Bank first." Their mother ordered and hustled them inside the wizarding bank which was the first large building on their left. Olive and Victoria waited impatiently while their mother was taken to their vault and returned several minutes later with a sack of gold. Once outside, their mother began planning their itinerary still apparently thinking out loud.

"Okay Madame Malkin's first, Olive needs new robes, then to get your books and go to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a broom tuneup."

Then she bustled them off into the busy street.

The stop that took the longest was Olive's robe fitting; Madame Malkins spent several minutes giving orders to a self measuring tape measure as Olive stood on a pedestal in the middle of the shop. Then Madame Malkins began to pin up the hem and cuffs of the robe. From where Victoria sat by the door she could hear the seamstress muttering to herself.

"Growing like a weed this one, and only thirteen! Oh my goodness."

A short time later they emerged with the parcels bearing Olive's new robes and headed up the street towards the bookshop. Flourish and Blotts was crowded as usual, swimming with other Hogwarts students, chattering excitedly with various books under their arms. Victoria watched as Olive hauled her bag of books up to the desk at the front of the shop and began talking to a plump energetic looking wizard, who flipped through the books nonchalantly before nodding and returning a few seconds later with a small sack, which he handed to Olive.

After watching her sister for a few more minutes, Victoria turned her attention to her book list, which she had handed to her mother who was talking to another sales wizard about where to find the books she needed. Defense against the Dark Arts had issued a new book entitled Of Rising Tide and Times; a Practical and Theoretical Guide to Defense, Victoria wondered what Professor Quinn, The Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, had up his sleeve this year.

By the end of her trip to the bookshop Victoria had several new books.

An Intermediate Guide to Herbology

Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5

A Practical Guide to the Care and Instruction of Magical Creatures

A Guide to Advanced Potion Making

Advanced Transfiguration

The rest of the book she needed she already owned, and would be reusing over the course of the year. They were just leaving the bookshop when their mother suddenly stopped. She said a four letter word Victoria didn't hear her say very often and turned around.

She glared at Victoria.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed dress robes!"

"I didn't know!" Victoria exclaimed, realizing she had most likely missed a notice in the letter.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go back to Madame Malkin's and see if they have some used ones that will fit you, you finish your shopping. Turning around she walked back up the alley. Shrugging, Olive and Victoria continued on their way, Olive to the Apothecary and Victoria across the street to get new quills.

Their last stop was Quality Quidditch Supplies, which turned out to take less time than Victoria had originally thought.

"This broom needs to be cleaned." The sales wizard said in an imperious voice, "and the twigs need to be trimmed." He went on like this for several minutes before a younger wizard hurried up and smiling he said, in a much more cheerful voice, "I'll take care of that for you" and he led her to a spot in the back of the shop where he began to clean her broom. He returned it to her ten minutes later and it looked as new and shiny as the day she had bought it.

After Victoria exited Quality Quidditch Supplies, she met back up with Olive and her mother who was hurrying back towards them with another package under her arm. After grabbing a quick bite to eat in The Leaky Cauldron, her mother once again dropped her off at the hospital saying she would pick her up at "the usual time".

Later that evening, Victoria was relieved to come home. It seemed like the day had taken forever, between two treatments and the shopping trip , it had taken a lot out of her although she did appreciate her new dress robes which were hanging on her closet door. They were a shimmering bluish purple with silver twinkling stars. Victoria felt happy every time she looked at them. Once again, a feeling of great excitement burst within her, she couldn't wait till September 1st.


	5. Return to the Platform

Chapter 5-Return to the Platform

It was early on September 1 when Victoria decided to send Jeremiah an owl. They hadn't haven't talked at length since before Victoria had finished her treatment, which she had been keeping Jeremiah posted on. It was barely light out when Victoria got out of bed, but she was ready to get up so she didn't care. As she lit a nearby lamp, her watch only said "you're up early" to which she smiled before carefully getting on her broom and going to locate a quill and parchment.

In the light of the lamp she wrote the following letter.

 _Jeremiah,_

 _I know I haven't written in a while, the last few days have been quite busy. Got my stuff at Diagon Alley a couple of weeks ago can't wait to be heading back to Hogwarts today. My treatment finished well, I'm not walking independently, but I can walk with a cane most of the time. I think the broom is still the safest option for when I'm traveling longer distances or in crowded areas._

 _Hope you have a good term, reply back to this when you can._

 _Victoria_

Looking around, Victoria spotted Alastair, who was just returning from a night of hunting. Upon seeing her, he dropped his offering of a dead vole on her desk and fluttered over to her, extending his leg.

"Lovely Alastair, and I don't have time to clean that up right now. Mom's going to have a stroke when she finds that on my desk later."

Alastair only gave a short hoot looking irritated.

"Hey, can you take this to Jeremiah? We're leaving for Hogwarts today so meet me there tonight."

Alastair hooted again and took off, his soft feathers brushing Victoria's face as he did so. Victoria watched him disappear before she began getting ready for the day, and a busy day it was going to be.

The house was already in full swing by the time Victoria made her way downstairs for breakfast. As expected, her father was already gone, her sister was already almost done with her bacon and eggs and already more than halfway through a very thick book.

"Are you packed?" Her mother asked as Victoria reached for a bowl of cereal.

Victoria nodded.

"Mostly." She replied after she had swallowed her mouthful, "except for my dress robes, those need to be folded and put in my truck and my canes. Can I take them on the train?"

"Absolutely not!" Her mother replied. "It's too dangerous, someone could knock you over, much too crowded and your barely stable at the best of times; you're not there yet Victoria."

"But-" Victoria stuttered, "it would be easier-do you know how awkward it is to ask someone to get me off the train?"

"You have Hagrid." Her mother said firmly as if this settled the matter. The Healers told me you made a lot of progress this summer, but I don't think you're quite ready to handle so many big crowds."

Victoria lapsed into silence, she didn't have a response to her mother's rebuttal-at least not yet. She finished her breakfast in silence, today was not a day to have a big argument; today, of all days, she would have to pick her battles.

Surprisingly, they got out of the house without much trouble and were halfway to Kings Cross before their mother changed her mind about letting Victoria use her cane on the journey to Hogwarts.

"You can use it when you get off the train, but not before, and for Merlin's sake, ask for help if you need it."

Victoria resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes mom." (She could never get into the habit of saying "mum" in that regard she and Olive were very much American).

They reached Kings Cross without incident. Their biggest hassle was getting two trunks through the station without attracting too much attention and through to Platform 9 3/4 without being noticed by the crowds of Muggles. Fortunately, they reached the platform without incident and began pushing their way through the crowd to get aboard the scarlet steam engine, which was waiting for them.

While Olive hurried off in the opposite direction to find a quiet compartment and a few of her Ravenclaw companions, and Victoria, with help from her mother, headed in the opposite direction looking for a compartment at the end of the train and her two best friends, Laura and Pansy, both of Gryffindor.

It didn't take her too long however and she met them halfway down the corridor apparently headed the same way. While they maneuvered their trunks onto racks above the seats they caught up on their summer activities.

"I spent my entire summer in the hospital," Victoria said flatly, "but I can walk a lot better now, not perfect, but it's easier, I don't think I'll be using the cane for everything though."

Their conversation was interrupted as the train gave a series of short blasts indicating it was ready to leave. Opening their window, they waved to their families on the platform as the train pulled away from the station. Once, Kings Cross was behind them, the girls continued their conversation.

"I spent my summer with my aunt in the South of France." Laura said, "it was very interesting and a lot of fun… Until my sister got food poisoning. She was in the hospital for a week and after that she didn't want to do anything so I was stuck following my aunt around while she painted, sunbathed and collected seashells. She spent half her time flirting with this old wizard who kept making eyes at her," Laura made an exaggerated "yuck" face, "it was disgusting!"

Victoria and Pansy collapsed on the seats with laughter which only made Laura glare more.

"What what about you, Pans?" Laura asked shortly, although she still looked peeved.

"I can't say I had as exciting of a summer as you two," Pansy said mildly, I did normal stuff. My mum was making me take a correspondence Astronomy course, she really wants me to take that and Divination this term." Pansy rolled her eyes. "Just because she thinks I might have "an aptitude" for it."

They discussed the upcoming term for a few more minutes before Victoria added.

"The highlight of my summer, by far was probably the Quidditch match."

This got Pansy and Laura's attention, and Victoria spent the time leading up to lunch really counting every exciting moment of the match between DC and New York.

"So you saw Jeremiah…" Laura stated, it wasn't a question because they all knew it was true without Victoria saying so.

Victoria nodded slowly.

"We went to the match and just hung out, like we normally do."

Victoria was saved from elaborating when Pansy looked around.

"Where's your owl?" She asked.

"Off on a delivery." Victoria replied evasively.

Laura and Pansy looked at each other and both girls smirked.

"To Jeremiah." They said in unison.

"Honestly," Pansy exclaimed, "how many letters do you send him anyway?"

After a while, the girls grew silent and Pansy buried her face in the book again, apparently cramming for whatever she feared was coming up for her that term. Victoria drifted into silence, looking at the sky which was quickly becoming cloudy and dark. She idly wondered where Professor Quinn was, she hadn't seen him when she had boarded the train and figured he was in one of the front compartments where the students didn't go. She also hoped Alastair would make it back to Hogwarts before the storm hit, but figured there had been owls that had been through worse.

The scarlet steam engine wound through the hills like a long, steel serpent the smokestack billowing like the breath of some great dragon. It was almost completely dark by the time they reached the station, the only lights were from those of the platform at Hogsmeade, like winking eyes in the dark.

...

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 6 is halfway done and should be posted some time next week; all that remains is a couple rounds of editing.**


	6. The Wizarding School Exchange Program

**This chapter has been in progress for a long time. It was originally written in the fall of last year when I originally came up with the idea for a story line for the sequel, so it sat on my computer for almost a year before I did anything with it. I knew what I wanted but it was an issue of where in the story the scenes would be.**

 **...**

Chapter 6-The Wizarding School Exchange Program

Once the train had stopped in Hogsmeade station Pansy and Laura carefully helped Victoria (with the aid of her canes) off the train. While disembarking, Victoria caught a glance of Professor Quinn, who could be seen leaving the front of the train; he caught her eye just before he disappeared in the crowd, a small smile lighting his handsome face.

With Laura and Pansy like a couple of bodyguards, the three girls made their way towards the carriages, which were pulled by a herd of Thestrals invisible horse-like creatures which could only be seen by those who had witnessed death.

By the time they reached the steps of the Castle a drizzle had begun to pour down upon them and Victoria was grateful when they finally reached the entrance hall because her limbs were now becoming cold, stiff and sore.

With a hastily muttered drying charm applied to her robe and jeans from Pansy Victoria got back on her Firebolt (which had been carried up to the castle by Laura) and the three of them made their way towards the Great Hall.

Once they were seated at the Gryffindor table, the first year students were brought in and the sorting process began. This year, however, it was handled by Professor Longbottom the quiet nondescript wizard who taught Herbology. Victoria knew he had participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, he still had scars on his relatively young face, which crisscrossed his skin like a faded map.

On the other side of the hall Victoria could just make out Olive's red hair from where she sat in the Ravenclaw table. Once the first years had been ushered in by Hagrid, and arranged by Professor Longbottom, the sorting began. By this time, however, Victoria was growing hungry so she was relieved when the last student, Zachary Yates had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Once the stool and the sorting hat had been taken away, everyone looked eagerly up at the head table expecting someone to give the queue that food was forthcoming, but it never came. Instead, Professor McGonagall stood from her chair at the center of the table, and cleared her throat in a way that made every head turn in a matter of seconds.

"I would like to make an announcement," she announced, "as Hogwarts is done on previous occasions, this year we are hosting some special guests. This year, I would like to welcome a select group of students from the American Wizarding Institute in Washington DC. Please stand, and greet our guests."

The doors opened and a group of 6 to 8 students in red, white, and blue robes filed in. Victoria knew most of them if not by name then by face, but there was one face in the small group she definitely recognized. In the middle of the line, his blue wizarding hat slightly askew, was Jeremiah.

At first, Victoria wanted to call out to him, and given the circumstances she didn't think that was appropriate (no matter how excited she was) she didn't need the whisper and the nudge Laura gave her, which was a little harder than necessary.

She settled instead on trying to catch his eye, which, as it turned out, wasn't that hard to do. As he passed the Gryffindor table their eyes met.

Then Jeremiah gave another shrug that said "well, I'm here" just before he and the other students lined up at the front of the hall he winked at her.

"Hi." Victoria mouthed.

"Hey," Jeremiah mouthed back, and Victoria could already see his blue green eyes twinkling.

"Thank you for coming. I hope you make Hogwarts your home for the duration of your stay. As such, all school rules apply to our guests particularly to those _under_ legal age. Tomorrow morning, please see Professor Quinn and Professor Longbottom about your schedules as they are slightly different from the rest of the students. You may go to the dorm of your choosing or stay in the guestrooms in the West Tower. While it seems I've said enough, I believe it's time to eat!"

As soon as McGonagall was done speaking and the tables filled with food, Jeremiah made his way over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat in the vacant spot next to Victoria.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked, he was grinning again in that way that made it impossible not to grin back.

"You said you were doing an exchange program, but I never thought you would end up here!"

"Maybe I wanted it to be a surprise, when I saw you earlier this summer I really wanted to tell you, but then I decided it was better off this way."

"So…" Laura who had yet to speak finally spoke. "Where do you think you'll be staying, I didn't even know Hogwarts had guest rooms." Although Victoria had the sneaky suspicion she looked as though she already knew the answer.

"Gryffindor tower I guess," Jeremiah answered matter-of-factly, as he loaded up his plate, "I guess I'd rather stay with someone I know then people I don't know very well, I'm not really friends with any of the other students who came over 3 of them are older than me and none of my friends wanted to make the trip for the next 8 or 9 months."

Laura by now was smirking.

"Well you can't exactly stay in the girls' dormitory can you."

After dinner McGonagall began ushering everyone off to bed. The Gryffindor Prefect, a thin seventh year named Percival Clancy, was giving a few last minute instructions to the guests as the Gryffindors made their way up to their dormitories.

"All the same rules apply, you will find sleeping bags in your chosen dormitories. Breakfast is between 7 and 8-classes begin shortly thereafter." Percival had a short, clipped businesslike tone. Victoria thought had he been a Muggle he would've been a head supervisor in the stereotypical business suit.

After a few more instructions the students made their way to their dormitories.

Most of the students given the long day went straight to bed, but Jeremiah and Victoria stayed up in the common room talking for a few minutes; Jeremiah stretching out in one of the plushy armchairs with a long sigh.

"I'm beat." He said, "Traveling by International Portkey takes a lot out of you."

"You did it last year." Victoria pointed out.

"Yes, but we left at a really weird time and I only just finished packing yesterday, plus I had to go to get my school supplies; I had to mail order most of my Hogwarts stuff, since the specialty books and robes aren't sold in the States."

"They sorted us all before we went in, just to know for sure. I'm officially in Ravenclaw, but for the time being I'd rather stay with you." He smiled, which warmed Victoria instantly.

"Why did they sorted you if you're not a younger student?" Victoria asked.

"The Institute asked; it was put down on our transcripts when we came over."

"What about your classes?" Victoria asked.

Jeremiah shrugged. "About the same as AWI I expect, so will most likely be in the same class."

Victoria smiled.

"I'd like that. At least if we had Potions together you can help me with my homework, Slughorn is pretty easy going but I still suck at Potions."

Victoria made a face and Jeremiah laughed.

"I know. You haven't been good at it since our fourth year in school. I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Just then Jeremiah yawned.

"Guess I better go to bed, if the classes start as early as they say."

Victoria glanced at her watch.

"Yeah, me too. See you in the morning Jeremiah."

"See you." Jeremiah replied, stifling another yawn as he headed for the boys' dormitory.

Laura was waiting up when Victoria finally returned to the girls dormitory.

"So?" She prompted.

"So what." Victoria grumbled as she began getting ready for bed.

"You were sure down there a long time."

"We talked." Victoria replied nonchalantly.

"About?" Laura demanded.

"Normal things." Victoria replied, "I asked how his trip was and we talked about our upcoming classes. The type of stuff we normally talk about, besides if it was anything personal I probably wouldn't tell you."

Laura looked disappointed as Victoria climbed into her four poster and reached for the nearby lamp. (She had gotten the system down for turning out the lamps without spilling hot oil all over herself or the bed sheets)

"I'm surprised you haven't snogged each other yet." Laura muttered as she rolled over.


	7. Quinn's Method for Outstanding OWLS

Chapter 7-Quinn's Method for Outstanding OWLS

The first day of classes was the normal bustle of activity around the castle. Victoria and Jeremiah made their way down to breakfast with Laura and Pansy and the rest of Gryffindor tower, falling back into an easy camaraderie like they had before Victoria had moved to London.

As the Great Hall settled down to breakfast Professor Longbottom walked between the tables distributing schedules. When they received their schedules Jeremiah and Victoria looked down at them seeing if they had any classes in common. As it turned out, they had about half of their classes together including History of Magic and Defense against the Dark Arts.

At the bottom of her schedule Victoria saw she had Potions on Tuesdays and Fridays. Groaning, she glanced over at Jeremiah's schedule.

"When do you have Potions?"

"Tuesday and Friday." Jeremiah answered.

"Thank Merlin." Victoria mumbled running a hand down her face, "I could use all the help I can get. Slughorn isn't that hard but still…"

Jeremiah grinned.

"Don't worry, I got you."

Victoria was about to reply when there was a whoosh of wings from overhead. Looking up she saw hundreds of owls sweeping through the windows and delivering packages and letters to their owners. Two owls fluttered down in front of Jeremiah, the first was his own, a snowy owl named Einstein and the second was a tawny she didn't recognize, but upon seeing the newspaper tied to its leg, she knew it carried the wizarding newspaper The Daily Prophet.

Einstein bore a letter presumably from Mr. and Mrs. Knott, which Jeremiah glanced through before setting it aside. Then he reached for the paper which he unfolded and glancing quickly at the front page before flipping through the rest of the paper.

Victoria frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked."

Jeremiah frowned in response.

"Jason's still up north, been gone most of the summer. He only came home a few times when he was able to get leave; they still have teams of Aurors tracking the remaining Death Eaters north of here."

Several people nearby looked up in interest.

"Someone in your family an Auror?" A boy on Jeremiah's left side asked.

Jeremiah nodded.

"My brother. He's been in Scotland for over a year on and off."

"Auror Potter is still conducting those searches;" the boy next to Jeremiah continued, "heard they engaged them a few weeks ago."

Jeremiah nodded again.

The boy continued.

"Heard Potter enlisted the help of a friend from when he was at school here, Ron Weasley, seems Weasley came back to the Department for a little bit, according to the Ministry."

The discussion about the Death Eater raid broke up as the bell rang scattering students to their various classes. Shouldering his bag, Jeremiah followed Victoria and the other girls in the direction of the Charms classroom, which was their first class of the day. It was definitely going to be an interesting year.

The morning was the most excruciating first day back Victoria had ever had (at least she imagined so since she had nothing to compare it to) Professor Flitwick spent part of the class lecturing them about their upcoming exams that spring.

"You are entering a most difficult parts of your magical education," he said in his high, squeaky voice, "your lessons will reflect accordingly to prepare you for any and all material your OWLS may contain."

They spent the rest of the lesson working on cleaning charms, which even Victoria, Jeremiah and Pansy, who were decent with their schoolwork, found challenging. By the end of the lesson many students had only managed to clean part of the kettles, Victoria's kettle still had several smudges.

The warning about their OWLS seem to be a popular refraining with many of the teachers, including the new Transfiguration teacher Professor Chase. She was a relatively young which who seemed like she was straight out of school, but she was firm when it came to discussing the students exams.

"You have to be ready, if you're going to go out in the real world and find a career after school; you have to be prepared." She was saying as she continued talking, her wand alternating between being stuck behind her right to ear and being twirled in her fingers.

"So what did you do before you came to Hogwarts?" A Ravenclaw boy asked.

"I worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Professor Chase answered primly as she tucked a strand of her light brown hair behind one ear, although I've always been quite fond of Transfiguration." She smiled around at them.

They spent the rest of the lesson trying to transfigure toads into toadstools, which Victoria found much easier than her Charms lesson.

The last class Jeremiah and Victoria had together that morning was History of Magic. As they had a similar opinion on the subject they were pretty evenly matched, but once he realized how long Professor Binns lecture was going to be Jeremiah set to entertaining himself while taking notes and trying to make Victoria laugh.

They finally settled for passing notes back and forth, despite glares from Laura who was trying to look studious her heavy frame glasses pushed up on her small nose.

 _You didn't tell me he was this boring.-J_

 _Yes I did-V_

 _You didn't tell me he was a ghost-J_

Victoria smirked.

 _Well, at least he remembers how to lecture. Still gives a boatload of homework though-V_

This was in fact the case by the time History of Magic had ended some two hours later.

"We'll be up all night with this." Victoria grumbled, as she fought balancing her now very full school bag while trying to steer her broom.

Jeremiah smiled at her.

"Well at least you have me to keep you company."

After having a nice lunch in the Great Hall, Laura, Pansy, Victoria and Jeremiah headed off to their afternoon classes. Jeremiah and didn't seem to mind hanging out with girls that much, although he was becoming friends with a few of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor boys.

"What you got next?" Jeremiah asked as Victoria finished eating. By now she had gotten used to the different foods that they served in various areas of England.

"Care Of Magical Creatures." She replied, "I've been wanting to take it since last term, but McGonagall gratefully stopped me from signing up for too much stuff."

Under her breath , Victoria distinctly heard Laura mutter.

"Hippogriffs of the feather…"

"I got Divination." Jeremiah muttered, he made an exaggerated gagging noise accompanied by a finger across his throat. "My mom wants me to take it, she thinks it will improve my sensitivity… Whatever that means."

From her other side Victoria heard Pansy sigh.

"See you up there, I got it too, you're going to love Professor Trelawney." This was said with barely disguised sarcasm Victoria found hard to miss.

After saying goodbye to Pansy and Jeremiah in the entrance hall, Victoria and Laura made their way out of the castle and across the grounds; to the edge of the forest where Hagrid's cabin stood.

Today Hagrid was outside waiting for them, beside him with a large wooden crate and knowing Hagrid it could contain any manner of magical creatures.

"Got a great lesson for you today." Hagrid said enthusiastically and as the class gathered around he opened the crate which held a number of curious looking furry creatures, which blinked up at them curiously. They reminded Victoria of puppies with their bright, curious gazes, soft fur, and wobbling gait.

"Nifflers!" Hagrid announced, "Haven't been able ter get em for a few years… Not since before the war as a matter o' fact."

They spent the remainder of the lesson using the Nifflers to retrieve several shiny objects which were buried in patches of overturned earth. Victoria had problems with her Niffler as it was trying to grab a shiny part of her broom tail, which made her list slightly, but more often than not she and Laura laughed about it while they tried to bury several objects for the Niffler to find and retrieve. While she waited for her Niffler to return, Victoria glanced towards the castle in the direction of the North tower, she wondered how Jeremiah's Divination lesson was going.

Jeremiah was still grumbling as they made their way to Defense against the Dark Arts.

"She's crazy! That's what she is, normally I wouldn't say that about a person but I seriously mean that!"

Victoria ignored his outbursts, her only reaction a series of small smiles. She was looking forward to seeing Professor Quinn again and wondered what he had in store for them this year.

Professor Quinn greeted them all with a warm smile as they entered the classroom. Victoria noted there was still a gaggle of girls chattering and giggling when he did this. The young professor still had his fan club, which seemed to follow him around like a smelly sock.

Once they were all seated, Professor Quinn continued to beam around at them all.

"Welcome, I trust you all have an excellent summer?"

There was a general murmur of assent as several students nodded.

"Well, now that you've all had your fun over the holiday it's time for us to get down to business. For this class in particular that is very important as you will be sitting your OWLS later this year. This year we're going to go over everything you have been studying, along with some new material so you can handle anything that is thrown at you regarding this subject practical or theoretical." He held up a finger. "I intend to cover all my bases."

There was a groan from the class.

Professor Quinn held up the textbook, a copy of which sat on his desk.

"That is why I chose the textbook I did it covers both approaches to defense. While we will have more written work, we will also have practical practice in class. I know it seems like a lot but come spring you'll be thanking me when you all have "Outstanding" on your OWLS."

Professor Quinn rubbed his hands together.

"Right then. I'm going to pair you up in groups of two to practice disarming and stunning."


	8. Friendly Rivalry

Chapter 8-Friendly Rivalry

One of the things Victoria was looking forward to was the resuming of Quidditch practice, she had been looking forward to it since she had seen the Quidditch match earlier that summer she couldn't wait to see how much her flying had improved since her treatments at St. Mungos. Victoria was particularly excited about this season of Quidditch because Jeremiah was at Hogwarts and without asking she knew he was going to go out for one of the teams.

"You trying out for Quidditch?" Victoria asked one morning over breakfast. At these words Laura and Pansy perked up with interest. Pansy played Beater for the Gryffindor team.

Jeremiah shrugged.

"Probably." He replied as he speared a sausage. "I'd "I probably play for Ravenclaw, since that's my official house and the Gryffindor team has no openings."

"Better than Slytherin," Laura replied darkly, as she shoved half a kipper into her mouth, "they're still the only team that can beat us."

"Occasionally." Pansy interjected with a grin, "I try not to let that happen."

"Yeah," Victoria replied with a chuckle, "or you'd be scraping me off the pitch; they'd love that."

The Quidditch tryouts were the third week in September, when students had their classes well in hand and the extracurricular activities could resume without disrupting schedules too much.

The day of the tryouts was bright and sunny and Victoria, Jeremiah, Pansy and Laura made their way down to the pitch talking animatedly.

"I know my moves, I've been flying since I was ten." Jeremiah said, "I'm trying out for Chaser, apparently that's the spot they got open."

Pansy nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I heard that, heard they had to replace their Keeper too. Apparently he smashed up his face over the summer and is in St. Mungos for spell damage. Rumor has it that he was doing something he shouldn't have been. He had just turned seventeen too, so he was legal."

"I heard it was an exploding potion or something like that." Victoria said frowning, "but that's all I heard, you know how rumors fly around here."

"Faster than a speeding Snitch." Laura quipped with a smirk as she pulled her head out of her Herbology textbook.

"I prefer playing Chaser over Keeper." Jeremiah replied mildly, "I like flying better than guarding."

There was a small knot of students observing from the stands when they arrived at the tryouts. Victoria, Laura and Pansy headed for the stands as Jeremiah headed for the pitch where the captain was surrounded by the team hopefuls. Victoria's last glimpse of Jeremiah was of his retreating back with his Nimbus 2001 over his shoulder.

The Ravenclaw captain, Scott Fleek was tall and muscular. Victoria thought he would been good-looking if it hadn't been for his long (slightly pointed) nose which was smattered with freckles. He was a year older than Victoria and Jeremiah, and he took his job as team captain very seriously.

Victoria watched the tryouts with interest. There was a wide variety of talent and since first years couldn't join the house teams the youngest player was twelve, a small skinny girl with dark hair, who bobbed like a cork, the weight to the Quaffle nearly upsetting her broom.

Some of the other players were much more interesting to watch and some of the people trying out for Keeper were good, very good, even Jeremiah and Fleek himself had trouble getting the Quaffle past a few of them.

Jeremiah was a decent flyer, although his mother had some trepidation about letting him fly at all, but Victoria supposed this came from having two older sons in very dangerous careers and being a Healer.

Jeremiah's ace in the hole with Quidditch was the fact that he was fast, very fast which set him up for being a good Chaser, Victoria had tried to convince him to try out for Seeker at AWI once, but he had declined, saying he didn't have the patience for it.

"Knott!" Fleek bellowed, "Give him a little bit more room will you, or we'll be having a pile up at the goalpost!"

Victoria watched as Jeremiah pulled up and slowed down stopping just short to the opposite goalpost. Another Chaser and Fleek, (who also played Chaser) were right behind him.

"Right," Fleek said clearing his throat, "let me see that again Jeremiah."

Nodding, Jeremiah turned and flew to the other end of the pitch. A few minutes later Victoria saw him streak back down towards the opposite goalpost and a red blur fly through the hoop.

Victoria grinned, Fleek was nearly bouncing up and down on his broom with excitement.

"Excellent! Really excellent!" He enthused.

After a few more rotations of people trading off between scoring and guarding they all return to the ground and it was a few minutes before Victoria found out about Fleek's assessment of the tryouts. Jeremiah was grinning as they walked back up to the castle.

"I think I impressed him."

"You think?" Pansy said laughing, "He nearly wet himself with excitement!"

"He said the results will be posted later tomorrow, so we'll know if I made the team or not."

"Well he'd be barking not to put you on." Pansy announced flatly, "Ravenclaw might actually beat Gryffindor this year."

The four of them came to a halt inside the entrance hall which was filled with students swarming around a notice at the foot of the staircase. Once they were close enough to read it Victoria saw what everyone was so excited about.

 **The Exchange Ball**

 _A ball will take place in the Great Hall in honor of our guests._

 **Thursday, November 24, 2002**

 _It is open to students fourth year and above, and will coincide with a feast from 7 PM to midnight._

 _Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

"This is brilliant!" Laura squealed, "Hogwarts hardly ever has dances, not since the Tri-Wizard Tournament in '94!" Then she turned her still sparkling eyes on Victoria and Jeremiah who were standing nearby and gave them a mischievous smile.

"Now you actually have an excuse to ask her out, eh Jeremiah?"

Victoria bit her lip, studying a particular smudge on her broom handle. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah was studying his shoes. His face went pink.


	9. Hard Questions

**The Transfiguration less than was fun to write, inspired by the fact that I do have a new puppy.**

Chapter 9-Hard Questions

By breakfast the following morning the school was buzzing with news of the ball. While the girls discussed hair, makeup and their dress robes the boys looked noticeably nonplussed opting to discuss Quidditch instead.

Victoria's little group was the exception to the rule, today was just another day, despite Pansy's surreptitious glances towards Victoria and Jeremiah and Laura's attempts to steer the conversation towards discussion of the ball, which wasn't due to take place for at least another month. Finally, even Pansy had gotten fed up.

"Come off it Laura, will you? We got almost a month."

Finally Laura stopped badgering everyone, although headed for Charms with a sullen expression.

Following Charms, and through Transfiguration Laura kept glancing at Victoria. Finally she mouthed:

"Ask him!" Laura jerked her head towards Jeremiah who was sitting nearby.

Victoria shrugged and shook her head before returning to her notes as Professor Chance was explaining it their lesson for the day; how to transfigure a seat cushion into a puppy. Today Victoria was taking meticulous notes, today's lesson was going to be particularly challenging. Finally, seeing she was getting no response Laura gave up and returned to her own work, but Victoria knew she would resume her badgering once the lesson was over.

By the end of the lesson, Victoria had succeeded with the Transfiguration and a roly-poly Labrador was sitting on her desk attempting to shred her quill and her notes. Professor Chase looked particularly pleased.

"Excellent work Ms. Smith, always been fond of labradors, a particularly difficult breed to transfigure but… Would have started with a Shih-Tu, but to each his own." She patted the dog, which was now attempting to chew on the sleeve of her robes. "Well done, nonetheless." Then she moved on to look at Jeremiah's puppy, a King Charles spaniel.

Victoria had to grin looking around the room they were cushions in various forms of Transfiguration, some had managed to transfigure a dog, but the patterns from the various cushions were still visible. She looked as a plaid color terrier skirted off a desk emitting a series of short indignant barks. Some students hadn't been as successful as Victoria and her friends, several students had only succeeded in having cushions which ran around the classroom barking.

By the end of the lesson Victoria was in a particularly good mood, she was in such a good mood she wasn't even worried about what Laura was going to say next. She spent the time on their way to their History of Magic class asking Jeremiah what he was going to do with his puppy.

"Going to my aunt… The one here. She's been looking for a dog for a while. I'm not going to tell her it was my school work." He grinned.

Victoria nodded towards the Labrador, which Pansy was currently holding, along with her own, a poodle.

"He's going to my parents, my sister and I have been asking for a dog since we moved here. My parents didn't want to get one before we moved."

They discussed the homes for their puppies for a few more minutes until they reached the History of Magic classroom. The four of them took a seat in the back so they could continue talking while they worked.

"So about this ball…" Jeremiah said in an undertone.

"Yeah?" Victoria questioned, a small bubble of hope rising in her chest.

"I was thinking maybe we could go together. I mean, if you want."

"Sure," Victoria replied, "if you don't think it will ruin our friendship, I mean, I wouldn't want to, I-I care about you too much."

Jeremiah flushed, before hastily return to his notes. They didn't speak any more about the ball for the remainder of the lesson.

Jeremiah didn't bring up the ball again until they were in the back of the dungeon for Potions. Today they were making a sleeping draft and after a brief word from Professor Slughorn they set to work, Jeremiah and Victoria working side-by-side as Jeremiah helped her cut up her ingredients.

"So… Do you want to go?" Jeremiah asked.

"Are you sure?"

Jeremiah shrugged as he pushed up the sleeves of his robes.

"It will only ruin it if we let it." His voice dropped to a whisper, warming slightly, "I don't want that to happen."

"Okay…" Victoria finally said as she began stirring her potion, "I'll go. I guess it's better than hanging out with wallflowers all night."

"Oh a last resort, am I?" Jeremiah's teasing tone was back.

"Not at all." Victoria replied smoothly, then returned to her work before Slughorn had a chance to question whether they were working or not.

The only problem for the fifth year Transfiguration students was the mess the puppies were making in the dorms. Hagrid had gotten several crates so the students could send their puppies to the people who had agreed to take them. While she had enjoyed having the Labrador around for the day, she was glad to see him go and figured he would be much happier in her parent's yard. The puppies were sent from the post office in Hogsmeade and took every eagle owl the facility had to transport, which still had several employees muttering darkly.

Later that evening, Victoria was about to take a break before dinner when she heard a yell of outrage coming from the boys' dormitory. A few minutes later she saw Jeremiah storming down the stairs holding several soiled bed clothes.

"That little booger pissed all over my bed! I'm going to ask McGonagall if she can get a house elf up here to change my bed right away!" Without another word Jeremiah stormed out of the portrait hole still holding his soiled sheets.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Laura asked.

"His puppy peed all over his bed." I replied.

"I was wondering what Chase was going on about when she was having us transfigure a cushion to a puppy. I have an aunt and uncle that agreed to take mine, anyway Chase is cool and all, but did she really expect puppies to manage in the dorms all day while we were in class?"

Laura flopped down in an adjacent chair and looked at Victoria with an expression of extreme interest.

"So, has he asked you yet?"

Victoria sighed rolling her eyes.

"Yes Laura, Jeremiah asked me, and yes, I'm going, but can't you see what this is going to do to our friendship."

"Or you can just start dating." Laura said brightly.

"It's not that simple…" Victoria began. She was relieved when she heard the portrait hole open and Jeremiah enter again, still looking particularly bad tempered. She glanced at him sympathetically.

"I better go find out what exactly happened," she murmured to Laura in an undertone, "I've never seen him so upset, there's got to be something else to it, he usually doesn't blow his stack like this."

As she grabbed her cane and walked over to where Jeremiah was flopped in a chair in the far corner of the common room, Victoria distinctly saw Laura smirk murmuring very quietly. "Yeah you go do that, go soothe your boyfriend's ruffled feathers."


	10. The Lion and the Raven

Chapter 10-The Lion and the Raven

With all the excitement surrounding the upcoming ball and the fact that Victoria had, in fact, secured a date, she had almost forgotten about the start of the Quidditch season. As she had expected, Gregory Kingsley, a burly, sallow seventh year, was pushing the team harder than ever. Their season practice began with an early morning pep talk.

"The House teams are training harder than ever, and I heard Ravenclaw has a new Chaser whose ready to kick our arses."

Victoria smirked. If she wasn't already playing for Gryffindor she might just switch teams and Houses. The Sorting Hat had considered putting her Ravenclaw. She was musing over this as Kingsley continued.

"As a result we have to train harder. Our first match is against Ravenclaw… In three weeks. As a result, Victoria you have to catch that snitch; Knott is a good flyer and he's fast which means you have to catch the Snitch before he can put Ravenclaw ahead."

Victoria nodded.

"Absolutely."

She didn't mention she had known Jeremiah since they were kids and knew he could fly fast, but she had a feeling the fact that she knew him so well might just give her an advantage, besides a Firebolt could out fly a Nimbus any day of the week.

The morning of the match was filled with the usual excitement. The Houses of the teams playing the match were talking loudly from across the Great Hall.

"Fleek says we got it." Jeremiah said with a grin from where he sat at the Gryffindor table over breakfast.

Just before Victoria could reply a Ravenclaw boy walked past the Gryffindor and smacked Jeremiah on the back of the head.

"Yeah, Jer, don't be giving away any of our trade secrets." The boy, a fifth-year with dark hair smirked as he walked away.

"You don't have anything till Hooch calls it." Victoria shot back smartly. "I'll be catching the Snitch before your four hundred points up."

"I'll take that." Jeremiah replied, his eyes sparkling. "Loser buys the other a butterbeer over the next Hogsmeade weekend."

They shook hands.

"Deal." Victoria replied firmly, "May the best team win."

Jeremiah and Victoria didn't see each other again until the teams were heading for the locker rooms. Jeremiah caught up with her.

"Hey, in all seriousness, good luck out there today… Have a good game, no matter who wins."

Victoria nodded.

"Yeah, you too. See you out there."

Then she turned and followed Pansy into the locker rooms.

"A little friendly rivalry, eh?" Pansy asked as the girls got into their robes.

Victoria shrugged as she maneuvered back under her broom and carefully stowed her cane in her locker.

"Admit it, you want us to beat him." Pansy stated.

"Maybe a little." Victoria admitted.

"… But, you don't want to see him lose because then you'll feel bad."

In answer, Victoria sighed.

Before Pansy could reply with another comment Kingsley poked his head around the corner.

"You two coming? No time for girl talk we got a game to play!"

Victoria could hear Pansy still laughing as they headed for the pitch.

When they arrived on the pitch the teams were lined up facing each other, captains standing to face each other and Madame Hooch standing in the middle.

"Captains, shake hands." She instructed in a firm, no-nonsense voice.

Fleek and Kingsley did so, but neither of them were smiling. It was clear to Victoria (from where she was at the end of the line) these two captains took their game very seriously. From across the way, she could just make out Jeremiah in the middle of the line holding his Nimbus and dressed in robes of blue and silver; he winked at her when she caught his eye.

"Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch ordered.

Victoria leaned forward, gripping her broom with her knees ready to take off the moment the whistle blew.

"Three, two, one!" At one last from the whistle fourteen brooms flew into the air Victoria rising quickly. Another part of her strategy was an anti-vertigo potion she took before flying. It helped her head stay clear and kept her from getting dizzy when she was diving and had to pull up quickly. Just as Victoria rose above the scramble of players she saw Jeremiah dart off in the opposite direction, from a quick glance Gryffindor was in possession but judging from the knot of Ravenclaw Chasers that wouldn't be for long. A few seconds later she heard:

"Ravenclaw in possession…RAVENCLAW SCORES! In an excellent move from their new Chaser Jeremiah Knott!"

Victoria grinned as she watched Jeremiah streak back down the pitch. In all the excitement she almost had forgotten she was supposed to be looking for the Snitch and glanced around locating the Ravenclaw Seeker, a thin boy with brown hair that looked oddly bored. Victoria calculated in her head how fast she could get down if he happened to spot the Snitch, realizing he would probably catch it before her. However, they still had a ways to go before she had to worry about catching the Snitch, just as she considering this there was a cheer from the supporters in red and gold; Gryffindor had scored.

The score was now tied, but not for long. Soon after, Ravenclaw scored again, doubling their score. The game went back and forth like this for several minutes and finally Gryffindor had pulled ahead scoring a hundred and fifty points.

"Come on, come on," Victoria grumbled as she glanced around for the Snitch. Readjusting her grip on her broom she changed direction. At the same time she moved a little bit and glanced at the scoreboard, which currently read 300 to 350, a hundred and fifty more points and she would lose her with Jeremiah.

Just then, she saw it; the glittering Snitch, which was winking in the sunlight and she streaked to towards the Ravenclaw goalpost just as Jeremiah was headed the same way. She barely had time to react and only saw his startled face as they collided mid air, their bodies and brooms making a spectacular "SMACK-THUD!"

"Foul to the Gryffindor Seeker!" A thin fourth-year with unruly blond hair yelled.

Meanwhile, both captains called for a timeout.

"Smith, are you okay?" Kingsley shouted, "What happened?"

"Fine." Victoria mumbled, rubbing her head, which was still throbbing, "just… Miscalculated." She glanced at Jeremiah who shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Right." Kingsley was back to business, "Take the penalty and let's get back to the game."

Taking the penalty took longer than Victoria would've liked and by the time she could resume active play again the Ravenclaw seeker was already halfway across the pitch and knowing what she did, she knew he had seen the Snitch, taking full advantage of her timeout.

Muttering of four letter word under her breath, she took off after him, but she was halfway to the ground before she realized she was too far behind, her collide with Jeremiah had cost her a lot of time; in more ways than one.

It was over before she could blink, 450 to 420. It had been a close game and despite their loss Victoria was happy with the outcome. She was still smiling as the team made their way to the locker room discussing their mistakes. By the time she saw Jeremiah they were on their way to the hospital wing, both sporting spectacular black eyes and various bumps and bruises.

"That was a close game," Jeremiah commented, "I don't think I could've played any better."

Victoria nodded.

Meanwhile, they reach the hospital wing. Clicking her tongue and disapproval, the school nurse, Madame Pompfrey fixed they are bumps and bruises with a flick of her wand.

"It was a fair game." Jeremiah murmured when they had exited the hospital wing heading down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Yeah, fair." Victoria agreed.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase Jeremiah turned around and grinned at her.

"You, owe me a butter beer when they announce the date of the Hogsmeade visit."

"A deal's a deal." Victoria replied nodding. Once again, they shook hands grinning at each other.


	11. The Exchange Ball

Chapter 11-The Exchange Ball

The mood following the match against Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was one of endless ribbing between the two Houses, and even Victoria couldn't escape the endless teasing Jeremiah and the rest of the Ravenclaws had at her expense. Some of the Ravenclaws had taken to reenacting her spectacular collision with Jeremiah as they passed her in the hallway. This got so ridiculous the prefects had been giving out an endless stream of detentions.

The only other casualty of the match was Victoria's Firebolt, while it hadn't been damaged beyond repair it had been significantly banged up severe enough that Kingsley insisted following the match she get it looked at which prompted another visit from the broom technician from Quality Quidditch Supplies, soon after, however, Victoria's broom was back in top condition.

Over the next month it got steadily colder, so much so that in the weeks leading up to the ball several students had to pull their cloaks from the bottom of their trunks, which had made the Hogsmeade trip in late October less than enjoyable, but it was soon set right with rounds of butter beer at The Three Broomsticks (at which time Victoria and Jeremiah made good on their).

The only good thing about the weather getting colder is that the anticipation for the exchange ball grew to a fever pitch and girls in the backs of their classes could be heard discussing everything from robes, to hair, to make up. Even Victoria had been caught up in this, discussing it in undertones with Laura and Pansy who had taken to smirking at Jeremiah when they didn't think he was looking. Victoria knew exactly what they were thinking even though she didn't say so; it would've only been adding fuel to the fire.

Hogwarts, the day of the ball was slightly more chaotic than usual, most of the classes were let out early since most of the teachers had given up trying to make the students pay attention. Following their last class of the day, Laura, Pansy and Victoria headed for the dorms to start getting ready.

"This is going to take me forever, or I'm going to look like I just rolled out of bed!" Victoria complained as she followed Pansy and Laura up the staircase.

"Nonsense!" Pansy replied shortly, tossing her dark hair over one shoulder, "we'll make sure you get ready, right Laur?"

Laura grinned.

"Right! You got to look _perfect_ for Jeremiah!" She winked.

Victoria blushed, but then turned the tables on her two friends.

"So who are you two going with?" She demanded.

Caught off guard, her friends both blushed simultaneous shades of red.

"Well…" Laura mumbled, "I'm going with this guy from Ravenclaw, Marcus Talbot, he asked me out a couple of weeks ago."

Grinning, Victoria turned to Pansy.

Studying her shoes Pansy finally mumbled.

"I'm going with Blaine Abbott, a sixth year… He's from Slytherin… So… We actually have a lot in common; we met in the library."

To divert attention from their perspective dates, the girls focused on getting ready, taking turns putting on their robes and fixing their hair and makeup. Finally Pansy began helping Victoria get ready and after putting on her robe, Laura began fixing her hair and Pansy her makeup. When they were finished, and Victoria finally looked in the mirror; she barely recognized herself.

Her dark hair was swept up on the top of her head, (thanks to Sleekeazy's Hair Potion) tied back in a ponytail which trailed down the back of her neck. Her lavender colored robes shimmered and sparkled and she felt unusually pretty.

"If we did our job right Jeremiah isn't going to know what to say when he sees you." Laura said with a grin.

For once it seemed Laura was right. When Jeremiah finally saw Victoria when they were coming down the staircase he simply stared and Victoria wasn't sure whether it was because of the way she looked or because she was actually walking, using her cane instead of her broomstick.

Jeremiah was dressed in robes of a dark midnight blue, which seemed to sparkle and shimmer like the night sky. Behind him were two other boys, who Victoria assumed were Marcus and Blaine. Marcus was about the same height as Laura and had short dark hair, he had a thin gangly look about him that said he had in quite grown into his body yet. Blaine, by contrast, who was dressed in robes of deep red, was tall, muscular with tousled black hair and deep blue eyes. Pansy still seemed a little shocked she had actually landed him as a date. Jeremiah, however seemed in abrupt contrast to the boys around him, his hair, despite his attempt to comb it, was still slightly unkempt, which was just fine with Victoria.

"You-you look nice." Jeremiah finally managed when the girls had reached the bottom of the staircase.

Victoria felt her cheeks warm.

"Thanks. You look great too."

Just as the last of the students were locating their dates, McGonagall's magnified voice could be heard in the middle of the din.

"Will all students proceed to the Great Hall, where dinner will be served before the dance begins."

Victoria's jaw dropped when she saw the Great Hall. It had been adorned with thousands of sparkling lights and the enchanted ceiling was spangled with stars. Everything about it seemed magical and not just in the normal sense.

Several small tables had been erected instead of the usual House tables and across the Hall Victoria could see the other American students, who seemed to have found dates easily enough.

The house elves in the kitchen had outdone themselves! All matters of food and drink were spread across the tables just as the feast began. For a long time even Victoria and Jeremiah ate in silence because the food was so good and there was so much of it.

After dinner and the dishes had been cleared once again, the younger students were sent to their dormitories (to many groans of protest) and the dance began. The musical entertainment for the evening turned out to be The Fizzing Wizbangs, which was one of Victoria's favorite wizard bands and leaving her friends behind she and Jeremiah took to the dance floor.

After a while Victoria lost count how many dances she and Jeremiah danced, only pausing for refreshments and moments to catch their breath. They danced till almost midnight; until Victoria was too tired to stand up any longer and she had to lean on Jeremiah for support.

"You tired?" Jeremiah asked with an easy smile and a light chuckle.

"Exhausted." Victoria replied smiling back.

A short time later Pansy, Laura and their dates joined them.

"You guys turning in?" Blaine Abbott asked.

Victoria nodded without speaking her head falling against Jeremiah's shoulder as she did so.

"You want help turning in or…?" Laura asked, her eyes roving over Victoria and Jeremiah with a suggestive smile.

"We're going to say good night," Victoria replied shortly, as she stifled a yawn, "I'll meet you guys in the common room.

"We'll be up in a minute." Pansy replied, smiling at Blaine.

Turning, Victoria and Jeremiah made their way up the staircase leaving Laura and Pansy alone with their dates in the entrance hall.

Victoria and Jeremiah made their way back to the common room and relative silence. Neither of them spoke until they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I had fun tonight," Jeremiah said, "and I'm not much of a dancer."

"Yeah… Neither am I." Victoria replied. "So… Where does this leave us?" She asked tentatively.

Jeremiah looked down at her, his expression unreadable. Finally he reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair away from her face.

He was about to answer when an irritated voice interrupted them.

"Are you two going to stand there all night or are you going to come in?" The Fat Lady demanded.

"Oh alright!" Victoria finally snapped, feeling irritable and tired. "Fairy dust!"

They were inside the common room before Jeremiah spoke again his voice still low and gentle.

"It's a possibility."


	12. Morning News

Chapter 12-Morning News

The weeks following The Exchange Ball were some of Victoria's happiest at Hogwarts. While she and Jeremiah were not "officially" together they were close to it although they had said nothing to the effect. This was no big secret from most of the Hogwarts students however and within twenty-four hours it was already established that Jeremiah and Victoria were a couple.

He became a common occurrence that Jeremiah and Victoria came down to breakfast together every morning (not that this was unusual) accept the fact they were sitting closer and could occasionally be seen holding hands. It was on one of these mornings when the mail came that Victoria's happy bubble was extinguished and reality came crashing back in.

Jeremiah got the normal smattering of owls he got on a nearly daily basis, the letter from home and letters from friends in the States and the Daily Prophet.

Victoria was just reading a letter from her mother explaining about the latest antics of their new puppy, Trip, when Jeremiah gave an exclamation shoving the paper in front of her.

Glancing down at the headline, Victoria read:

 **Skirmish up North Kills Two-Many Death Eaters Still at Large**

 _A few companies of Aurors in the area of Scotland were ambushed last night by a camp of suspected Death Eaters in the area, writes Callie Harper, Daily Prophet reporter. Headed by the distinguished Harry Potter, the groups were ambushed during an evening stakeout. Two wizards, Auror Sean Flank and Auror Martin Maybelle lost their lives defending their comrades._

 _"We were lucky more weren't killed," says Auror Ron Weasley, "at least we were prepared for the possibility of an attack even though the overall whereabouts of these Death Eaters are largely unknown."_

 _Among the British units of Aurors are included many from the United States who have come over to help capture the last of Voldeemort's inner circle. Minister Shacklebolt has commissioned many American wizards over the past year to help rebuild the ministry and surrounding area._

 _Services to be held to commemorate the dead later this week. Families of Mr. Maybelle and Mr. Flank respectively to give details to family and friends by owl no later than Friday morning. Many Aurors including several Americans, still in critical condition at St. Mungos._

"Is that all? Any more information?" She asked immediately, anxiously peering over his shoulder.

Jeremiah hastily scanned the article on the front page.

"No." Jeremiah replied, " That's it, but I suspect that's all they want the public to know at this point. "Auror Potter was heading it… Jason has been transferred to that group late last year he's been working with them for months."

"What's going on?" Victoria asked again.

"They found a Death Eater camp," he scanned the article for more information, there was a big skirmish, but it only succeeded in scattering everyone. No one was captured."

"Was anyone killed?" Laura asked, looking concerned.

Jeremiah scanned the article once more.

"One… Or two… No one I know though."

"What do you think this means then?" Another Gryffindor asked.

Jeremiah shrugged.

"Don't know. Just because my brother's an Auror doesn't mean I know everything, it's not like he tells me stuff."

Jeremiah looked tense, but the other students seem to have gotten the message that he didn't have any special information and soon after discussion turned back to normal topics.

"They're closing in then?" Victoria asked in an undertone.

Jeremiah nodded, although Victoria could still see he was visibly shaken by the news.

"I never really think much about Jason's job, how dangerous it is until I see headlines like this," he gestured to the paper, "then I remember I could be looking for his name among the dead any time."

Victoria put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jason is a smart guy, a good wizard, he'll be okay… He knows his stuff."

After this Jeremiah managed a smile.

"Right." Jeremiahfolded the paper and shoved it into his bag, "let's go, don't we have Charms in five minutes?"

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Pansy asked, she still looked concerned.

"Yeah," Laura agreed, "we can always skive it off."

Jeremiah shook his head.

"No, I'm good, that's why always check the paper, but that's not an excuse for me to blow off class."

Laura shrugged, but she didn't smile.

"Suit yourself." She skipped in the direction of the entrance hall leaving Pansy, Victoria and Jeremiah to catch up.

Victoria reached for Jeremiah's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Jason will be okay, I promise." Then seeing this wasn't going to change anything, she change the subject. "You won't believe what the puppy did yesterday…"

Finally she was rewarded with a smile and a light laugh from Jeremiah as they headed in the direction of the charms classroom, the drama of breakfast momentarily forgotten.


	13. A Hogwarts Christmas

Chapter 13-A Hogwarts Christmas

Victoria was relieved as the end of the fall term approached. Like most of the students she was looking forward to Christmas and having time to relax instead of having to worry about school work and Quidditch practice.

"Remember we got OWLS at the end of April," Laura reminded them all as they sat around the fire one evening. Nearby, Victoria and Jeremiah sat with their heads tucked together talking quietly.

"Don't remind us, Laur," Victoria muttered, as she threw a wadded up scarf at her friend, "we got four or five months until then."

Laura sauntered away, it seemed to Victoria she had gotten more pompous in the past year, she didn't remember the bookish girl being so stuck up when they first met.

"Okay, but don't come running to me if you have to cram the morning of the exams."

Victoria gave Jeremiah a look, a look he returned and they simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Across from them, Pansy flopped down in a chair next to the fire, her Divination book propped up against her knees.

"Laura means well, but I think she's under a lot of pressure now to be in Ministry and all; I think her family wants her to be able to work there after Hogwarts."

Victoria absently nodded. It made sense, since various members of Laura's family worked successfully within the Ministry.

"You staying for the holidays?" Victoria asked.

"I think so." Pansy answered, "My family spending the holiday with my grandma and great aunt and between them and my mother I don't think I can stand it. They'll spend half the vacation asking me about school and my OWLS. As if I need reminding." She shuddered.

"I'm staying of course." Jeremiah answered, he shrugged, "I really don't have anywhere else to go." He looked over and smiled at Victoria, who spontaneously smiled back.

"I think I'm staying at Hogwarts this year, it was understood with my parents I think the minute I told them Jeremiah was here."

Pansy snorted.

"Yeah, I can see why."

The other thing that Victoria was looking forward to aside from the holidays was the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade. She loved going through the village particularly in the winter. After the freshly fallen snow the village looked like an iced cake. Victoria would've loved to go through the village walking with her cane, but she knew it was too dangerous particularly if she happened to slide on a patch of ice.

For the trip into Hogsmeade, Victoria chose her Firebolt has her mode of transportation. While Pansy and Laura made use of their time and started Christmas shopping, while Victoria and Jeremiah wandered around to their favorite shops, including Honeydukes, an enormous sweets shop and one of the local pubs, The Three Broomsticks.

They spent several minutes in Honeydukes, refilling their stash of their favorite candies. As they walked out of the shop, Jeremiah shoved several Pepper Imps into his mouth, which made him cough and splutter and his ears smoke slightly.

Victoria grinned. She knew when Jeremiah was trying to be funny, and it was moments like this when he was just trying to make her laugh she loved best.

They met up with Pansy and Laura in The Three Broomsticks and Victoria noticed her friends with each laden down with several packages.

"You guys up for a butterbeer?" Pansy asked.

Victoria and Jeremiah nodded and Jeremiah went to find them a table and soon the four of them were seated around a table with large mugs of steaming butter beer.

"So what have you two been up to?" Laura asked.

Jeremiah shrugged.

Victoria took the opportunity to answer for them both.

"We just want walking and to Honeydukes."

"Uh huh." Laura didn't look convinced.

"You guys finish your Christmas shopping yet?" Pansy asked defusing the awkward tension.

"Hardly." Jeremiah answered. "I've barely started."

"Yeah." Victoria replied, "I'll probably pick up a few things before we go back to the castle, but most of the stuff for my family I'm sending by mail owl."

Her friends curiosity satisfied, the four of them finished their better beers and made their way out of the pub and back towards the castle, there might be a little bit of downtime before dinner and time to (hopefully) start the homework they had been neglecting since Friday.

Christmas was definitely in the air over the next few weeks. Hagrid had lugged several large Christmas trees up to the castle, each the size of a grown man. In the coming weeks, the castle seemed to have transformed and Victoria had never seen so many decorations! Little Professor Flickwick was adorning each large tree with several shimmering, sparkling and magical decorations and Professor Chase had taken to placing holly and mistletoe at various intervals along the castle corridors. Eventually this became a problem because boyfriends and girlfriends were pausing to kiss in the middle of the hallway, so the amount of mistletoe was diminished.

This did not stop Laura from trying to catch Victoria and Jeremiah underneath it though, they had taken to taking different routes to class to avoid running into her or various sprigs of mistletoe.

Christmas morning dawned cold and clear and Victoria was awoken by a particularly bright ray of sunlight breaking through the dorm window. Laughing, the girls took their presents down to the common room in front of the fire and Victoria was just clearing the staircase when a pillow sailed through the air and had her smack in the face, nearly knocking her down.

"Hey!" She exclaimed looking around for who had thrown the pillow, and was rewarded when she saw Jeremiah's face grinning back to her.

"That wasn't funny!" Victoria exclaimed in mock indignation.

Jeremiah smothered a laugh, his turquoise eyes twinkling.

"Yes it was," Jeremiah countered, "you should've seen the look on your face!"

"And Merry Christmas to you too." She muttered as she headed for her favorite spot by the fire.

Victoria and Jeremiah in the last few weeks, despite copious amounts of homework, had managed to finish their Christmas shopping; various presents for family and friends as well as each other. Laura had gotten Victoria a book on defensive spells, Pansy had gotten her another deck of Quidditch cards, although Jeremiah seemed to think of this as well and had gotten her a second pack, both of which she appreciated. However it was Jeremiah's other gifts she was most looking forward to. She wasn't sure how he could top what he had gotten her last year, a necklace that showed the wearer's emotional state.

Finally Jeremiah got to her gift, Victoria had gotten him two books a book: on potion making, history and theory and a book on his second favorite subject: Quidditch, a breakdown of all the teams in the US.

"Thanks Victoria. It makes what I got you seem a bit silly."

Finally, Victoria spotted two more gifts at the bottom of the pile. The first was heavier and larger and she knew it was a book. Ripping off the paper she held a leather bound volume which read:

 **Heart and Soul: A History of Blood and Soul Magic through the Ages**

"Wow, Jeremiah… This is really awesome. "

"There's something else there as well," Jeremiah mumbled.

The last present was a small box. Opening the box, Victoria saw a shimmering ruby encrusted ring. "

"Jeremiah-" Victoria was stunned. "This is… Really nice, but we've only been dating for a month, you think it's a bit much?"

Jeremiah shrugged.

"Maybe, but I thought you'd like it. It kind of goes with some of the magic in that book… It uses that. The ring is supposed to channel any sort of love magic usually it's reserved for weddings and engagements but I think since our friendship is so strong it may work… Especially since we're kind of a couple now."

At this point Pansy and Laura looked up from their presents.

"What are you waiting for?" Laura practically screamed. "Put it on!"

"Hang on," Jeremiah said, "there's a incantation that goes with it first."

Victoria watched, fascinated as Jeremiah pulled his wand out of his pajama pocket. Taking the ring, he tapped it muttered in incantation and the ring began to glow, first blue, then pink.

"It channels our magic together and if anything is wrong you'll feel it, not that I don't think you do anyway." He smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

Victoria ignored her friends squealing. She would have to read the book Jeremiah gave her, maybe it would tell her more about the magic that infused the ring on her finger.

Breakfast was an awkward affair. There was a small smattering of students along with a handful of teachers who were eating breakfast in close quarters since most of the House tables were not in use. Victoria and her friends ended up at a table with Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor House who was eating quietly by himself. However, when they joined him he looked up and smiled.

"Good morning. Happy Christmas."

They ate in silence until Professor Longbottom noticed the ring on Victoria's finger.

"Nice ring Ms. Smith. Anything I should know about?" He looked from Victoria to Jeremiah, clearly their closeness hadn't escaped the teachers' notice.

Victoria swallowed her pudding with difficulty.

"No sir." She replied quickly. Her voice, much to her annoyance, cracking slightly.

"Right then. Magic like that is serious business; just make sure you know what it entails before you get in too deep."


	14. Future Plans

**I added this chapter because I felt it was prevalent to the characters given it was their fifth year. I have a lot of stuff coming up in this story and some drama as well.**

...

Chapter 14-Future Plans

Following Christmas, life around the castle resumed to normal (or as normal as it could be with O.W.L.S. coming up for the fifth years). Their amounts of homework seem to have doubled or tripled in the past few months and they had barely managed to keep up with it all despite extracurricular activities. Jeremiah and Victoria were falling into bed at least 2 to 3 times a week completely exhausted thanks to Quidditch and their copious amounts of homework, but they managed despite coming to breakfast with large circles under their eyes, but this was the case for the majority of the fifth years, who grumbled continuously about their workload.

"This sucks," Pansy complained one morning after a particularly grueling Quidditch practice, "I barely have enough time to think, let alone do homework, and Professor Trelawney is driving me crazy!"

Victoria nodded in agreement. Beside her, Jeremiah commiserated with Pansy's vent about Trelawney; he didn't like Divination any better than she did.

To add to the fifth years' consternation a notice appeared on the board in each of the common rooms a few weeks after the start of the spring term. After reading it there were several groans from the students surrounding the notice.

It read:

 **To all fifth year students:**

 **In preparation for the next steps of your magical education it is time to discuss your future plans after you leave Hogwarts. Please report to your Head of House for a personal career assessment, which will point you in the direction of which your remaining subjects for your sixth and seventh year will be chosen.**

 **These individual meetings will take place in the second week of March; see your Head of House for particular dates and times.**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Headmistress**

Unlike most of their schooling, most of the fifth year students took this notice very seriously as many of them were worried about where they would end up after Hogwarts. Then you had students like Laura who hoped to impress the right people and have a job ready and waiting for them.

Victoria, and Pansy however were all in the middle of this. Neither of them had the slightest idea of what they wanted to do after school. They had their areas of interest, but other than Jeremiah, who wanted to go into a job as some sort of Healer, the girls had no idea where they would end up.

"I think I'm going to be seeing the head of Ravenclaw," Jeremiah commented on their way back from Herbology "since I'm not "officially" in Gryffindor."

Pansy nodded.

"Makes sense, the rest of us are off to see Longbottom… But he's a pretty easy-going guy."

Laura gave a wry smile.

"Yeah, good old Professor Longbottom." She frowned, then absently added: "I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

As it turned out Pansy, Laura, and Victoria ended up with times close together, as they coincided with their various breaks between classes. Laura was the first to go promising she would report everything to the girls once they were back in the common room. Jeremiah, on the other hand headed for the head of Ravenclaw's office, one Professor Clementine (a thin, reedy gray-haired witch) promising had gone down to the Ravenclaw common room promising he would meet them at the portrait of the Fat Lady when he was finished.

When Laura came out of Prof. Longbottom's office she was brandishing several pamphlets from the Ministry.

"He said I might do well in a job in magical law enforcement, but I have to get top marks in nearly everything in my OWLS and NEWTS!"

"That's great Laura." Pansy said, "we're all going to go over everything we get back to the common room tonight, I can't wait to see what they tell Jeremiah, but he's definitely the best bet for a Healer."

Laura glanced at Victoria and grinned.

"I'll believe it."

After a quick word from Pansy following her appointment saying she would meet Victoria back in the common room, it was Victoria's turn with Prof. Longbottom. When she entered the room the quiet professor looked even more tired than usual, his scars on his face more pronounced.

Prof. Longbottom consulted a piece of parchment in front.

"Ah, Ms. Smith, my three thirty." He gestured to a chair across from his desk, which Victoria carefully maneuvered her way into. Normally she wouldn't have taken a seat but stayed on her broom, but this promised to be a long appointment.

"So, what do you want to do after school?" Prof. Longbottom asked quietly.

"I mean I've kind of thought about it, I want to do something with the dark arts-defense I mean-but I don't know if my coordination and speed are good enough to pass all the Auror tests. Defense against the Dark Arts is definitely my best subject.

Prof. Longbottom nodded smiling.

"So I hear."

Reaching across his desk, Prof. Longbottom grabbed two small pamphlets, one revealed the logo of the Auror Department and the other read in blue and yellow writing:

 **Curse Breakers: Breaking Curses and the Puzzles Behind Them**

"These are the best options I can suggest right now, you're only problem is your marks in Potions they are not as high as this program would allow; either of them and you have to have at least Exceeds Expectations or an Outstanding on most of your marks." He smiled encouragingly, "No pressure."

Victoria grinned, chuckling uneasily.

"I'm sure you can do it." Prof. Longbottom said confidently, "you have the marks and perseverance to do it, and I'm sure Prof. Chase and Prof. Quinn would vouch for you. You have impressed them both."

Victoria's cheeks warmed at the praise.

"Thank you Sir…" She replied breathlessly still somewhat stunned.

Prof. Longbottom shuffled his papers as they both prepared to leave.

"Oh, Ms. Smith, one more thing… Are you planning on staying in London after you leave or do you plan on returning to the States?"

"I really don't know." Victoria replied honestly, "It depends on where I am when my dad finishes up here."

"Any Ministry would be lucky to have you." Prof. Longbottom said with a smile, "You're very bright."

Victoria beamed.

"Thank you."

Then she hastily shove the pamphlets into her bag and prepared to leave. She couldn't wait to tell the girls and Jeremiah what Prof. Longbottom had said.

Jeremiah, as she had expected, was holding a pamphlet for St. Mungo's when she saw him next. "We got a little bit of time before dinner do you want to run up to the owlery with me?" He asked.

"Sure!" Victoria grinned, "I got to send a letter with this stuff to my parents anyway; you know, get their opinion and input. I don't think my mom would want me to go through Auror training though, I'd probably send her into cardiac arrest."

Jeremiah laughed.

"Yeah my mom wasn't too happy about Jason joining up either; nearly had a conniption when he came home at seventeen saying he wanted to join. That wasn't as bad as what happened with Christian though, the first time he illegally wrestled a troll in an underground street fight when he was sixteen he was grounded for a month, and couldn't go out except for school. Mom took away his car too. He was pissed."

Victoria laughed, "Yeah, I bet!"

A short time later they reached the owlery, where Alastair and Einstein flew down to meet them. With Jeremiah's help Victoria scribbled a note to her parents enclosed with duplicates of the pamphlets she had received. Jeremiah sent a similar letter, but they would probably be no argument from his parents, his mother wanted him to be a Healer, although what he specialized in may be different than her.

As the owls flew off, Jeremiah and Victoria sank down on the floor of the small circular room. Looking around at how quiet and isolated the place was Victoria reflected it would be a great place to make out, if you didn't mind the owls droppings, but she wasn't going to tell Jeremiah this. On her finger, her ring he had given her shimmered a soft pink.


	15. Jeremiah's Bad News

Chapter 15-Jeremiah's Bad News

Several weeks passed as the weather began to shift. No longer was it chilly, but tantalizing breezes wafted through the cracked windows of the castle encouraging students to neglect homework and daydream about strolls around the glistening lake.

This was, however a luxury the fifth-year students couldn't afford as most of them were stuck inside studying or doing homework. It was on such a day that Jeremiah got the news; the news that would overturn there already hectic schedule.

The day started like any other with the owls bringing the morning mail including Jeremiah's normal batch of letters. Today, however, the letter from his parents was missing although there were several to take its place. As he normally did, Jeremiah searched the pages of the Daily Prophet, frowned when he found nothing, and shook his head without speaking. Without saying so Victoria knew he was worried about Jason, frankly, she was too. It had been almost three months since they had gotten any real news of the Auror activity further north. She supposed that the Ministry for whatever reason was keeping it quiet and she wasn't sure whether that made her feel better or more anxious.

Finally she spoke.

"Nothing?" Jeremiah didn't have to ask what she meant.

"No." He replied dully.

Before either of them could inquire further the bell rang sending several black robed figures scattering in various directions.

"Come on," Jeremiah said in that same flat voice as he shouldered his satchel, "let's go."

Glancing at each other Pansy, Laura and Victoria followed. For once, even Laura had nothing to say.

Everyone was looking forward to Herbology and Care Of Magical Creatures so they at least had some excuse to get outdoors. The three of them were just coming back from Herbology with the Hufflepuffs still talking and laughing as Pansy was threatening Laura that she would to throw her in the lake, even Jeremiah laughed at this.

"Yeah, feed her to the Giant Squid along with our essay from Binns." Jeremiah chuckled. His mood had improved somewhat since earlier that morning, but Victoria knew he was probably only putting on a front for everyone else.

"More like all of our homework from Trelawney and Trelawney herself… That I could do without." Pansy commented dryly, her tone disgusted.

They stopped laughing however when McGonagall came striding across the grounds. She looked even more solemn than usual.

"Mr. Knott, my office, if you please."

Victoria's heart caught somewhere between her throat and her stomach, her insides flipping unpleasantly.

"What's going on Professor?" She asked in an undertone.

"I believe that's none of your concern, Ms. Smith." McGonagall replied in that same tight voice.

Victoria's jaw tightened.

"Of course it is… Professor, Jeremiah is my best friend! He's going to tell me anyway."

Victoria saw, rather than heard the headmistress sigh.

"Very well, Ms. Smith you may come." She turned to Laura and Pansy. "Miss Scrimgeour, Ms. Crystal I believe you have lessons to get to."

Pansy gave Victoria and Jeremiah another concerned look before she followed Laura in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

I'll tell you later. Victoria mouthed before they both disappeared.

"You two, follow me." Then McGonagall set off again, Victoria and Jeremiah hurrying along behind her, even Victoria had to put on a little bit of speed on her broom to keep up with the headmistress' quick strides.

They arrived at the Head's office after McGonagall gave the password to the gargoyle who left aside revealing a large spiral staircase, which Victoria traversed with some difficulty. She hadn't been to the Head's office since she had first arrived at Hogwarts. Jeremiah, however, stop short when the office door opened. Sitting at the desk waiting for them were Mr. and Mrs. Knott. Victoria knew it must be serious if McGonagall had asked Jeremiah's parents to come, her sense of unease was only growing.

Jeremiah seemed to voice her thoughts.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

Mrs. Knott stood up and made her way towards her youngest son, she looked on the verge of tears. She didn't even seem to notice Victoria.

"Jeremiah, come sit down we will explain everything."

A few minutes later everyone was seated around McGonagall's desk Mr. and Mrs. Knott still wearing the same worried expressions.

"What's going on?" Jeremiah asked and Victoria didn't need a necklace or a ring to feel the fear and unease pouring off him.

Mrs. Knott sniffed and cleared her throat before speaking, apparently trying to compose herself.

"It's your brother, it's Jason… There was… An accident." These last two words came out in a slight sob that sounded more like a hiccup.

Jeremiah's eyes grew wide and then he frowned.

"I knew it! I knew something was wrong! I felt it."

He glanced momentarily at Victoria, but neither of them spoke.

Just then McGonagall spoke.

"We are prepared to give you temporary leave here at Hogwarts so you can take care of your personal affairs." McGonagall spoke up, "I know a situation like this can be hard on a family."

"We'll explain the details later," Mr. Knott seemed a bit more composed than his wife, "or possibly Jason can tell us himself. Even we don't have much information. We're headed to St. Mungo's right away."

Just then Professor McGonagall turned and spoke to a particular portrait on the wall behind her desk.

"Phineas, please inform the staff at St. Mungo's the Knott family will be arriving shortly." The thin wizard with a slightly nasal voice dressed in Slytherin colors nodded and eased his way out of his picture frame.

Just then Victoria spoke up.

"Professor, can I go too?"

"Ms. Smith, I don't think…" The headmistress looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Victoria exclaimed, "I'm worried about Jason too, besides, anything that affects Jeremiah affects me!" For emphasis she held up her right hand on which the ring Jeremiah had given her for Christmas glowed brightly. Somewhere else underneath her robes was her necklace which was vibrating slightly.

None of the adults seem to look that surprised. Even Jeremiah's parents didn't seem that shocked by her admission.

Finally the headmistress sighed.

"Very well, if Mr. and Mrs. Knott don't mind."

Mrs. Knott smiled at Victoria.

"Not at all."

Then they all stepped past the desk towards the large fireplace at the other end of the room. Automatically, Professor McGonagall reached for what Victoria knew to be Floo powder, tossing some into the fire which turned the flames, which turned a bright emerald green before she stepped back. The fireplace was large enough to accommodate all of them and as soon as they were situated Mr. Knott called out in a clear voice:

"St. Mungo's for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

Victoria just barely missed inhaling a large mouthful of ash before McGonagall office and the headmistress herself disappeared in a whirl of green flames.


	16. From the Front

Chapter 16-From the Front

When the swirl of flames finally cleared, Victoria saw the familiar lobby of St. Mungo's, where she had spent three months the previous summer. It was filled with the normal hustle and bustle she expected, filled with various witches and wizards seeking various degrees of medical attention. She hid a smile when she saw a distressed looking mother towing a toddler about three years old who was emitting a series of chirps.

"Henry, what did mommy tell you about playing with mommy's wand?"

Still smiling, Victoria turned her attention back to Jeremiah and his family and watched as his mother approached the front desk.

"We're here to see Jason Knott, we're family… And a close friend." She gestured to Victoria.

The receptionist looked up and nodded before she began shuffling through several large sheets of parchment.

"Ah, yes, we were told you would be coming. Jason Knott… Jason Knott… Spell Damage ward."

Mrs. Knott looked momentarily distressed, but ushered the family in the direction that the receptionist had indicated and they took the clanking elevator up to the spell damage wing of the hospital. After consulting with the ward nurse, they were led to a bed at the end of the room.

"Only a few at a time I'm afraid. He's sleeping now, he's on quite a few potions right now, Healers are still trying to treat and assess his injuries."

Victoria and Jeremiah waited in the hallway while Mr. and Mrs. Knott continued into the ward accompanied by the bustling nurse.

For a long time neither of them spoke.

"He'll be okay." Victoria told Jeremiah firmly, but she had the feeling this was more to reassure herself then him. Jeremiah only nodded, but he still looked like he was in shock so Victoria made herself comfortable (in a chair this time) sitting quietly.

"No one said how badly he was hurt and if any of the damage was permanent." Jeremiah said in a hollow voice.

"Maybe they don't know," Victoria said quietly, "the Healers can only make their best assessment, at least for now." She found herself placing a hand on Jeremiah's knee and slowly Jeremiah covered her hand with his own.

"He'll be okay, he's strong." She repeated. Then she turned and reached for him, her hand stroking along his face. Jeremiah only looked at her with a weak smile and Victoria realized there wasn't much left to say, nothing that could take away the haunted look in his eyes.

She didn't know how it happened, but one moment she had her hand on Jeremiah's face and the next she was cradling his cheek as she inched closer, slowly Jeremiah's eyes fluttered and he looked momentarily confused. She saw him lick his lips as if he were nervous; as if he wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

Gradually, the distance closed between them, and finally Victoria's own eyes fluttered close and her lips softly brushed Jeremiah's. At first, neither of them moved, but then she felt Jeremiah shift and adjust the angle of the kiss; it deepened and their noses brushed. Something in Victoria felt like she was vibrating and she wasn't sure if it was her magical jewelry or just her heart, which felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Gently, she pulled away and Jeremiah drew in another ragged breath. Neither of them spoke, still trying to process everything that had happened.

Victoria was about to speak when Mrs. Knott interrupted them. Her voice was still a bit rough, as if she had been crying.

"Jeremiah, your brother's awake, and he's asking for you."

Jeremiah nodded and Victoria got back onto her broom as they made their way into the ward.

The curtain that had been drawn around Jason's bed had now been pulled back and for the first time Victoria saw the figure lying there. Jason looked very much like his younger brother except his hair was much shorter, but it was hard to tell the color because it was obscured with several bandages. His face was patched and mended and another bandage was wrapped around his chest, which was partially exposed.

"Jas?" Jeremiah asked.

Slowly, Jason opened his eyes, as if it cost him a great deal of effort. Victoria noticed his right eye was almost swollen shut.

"Hey…" Jason croaked.

"How you doing, man?"

Jason gritted his teeth.

"Great, just great. Feel like I've been trampled by a rampaging hippogriff."

Victoria snorted, clearly Jeremiah's brother hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"Clearly those Death Eaters did a number on me, almost got me to tell you the truth, barely missed being AK'ed."

"What happened?" Jeremiah asked, his eyes clouded with concern.

"Missed a group of Death Eaters below the ridge where we were camped, took us completely by surprise and we all just managed to escape. I wouldn't have gone out of there if it hadn't been for Potter and Weasley, they were banged up pretty good too, but they managed to get me out of there. I took a spell to the head, shoulder and the chest…" Jason groaned before he continued, clearly this was the most talking he had done in a while. "I almost lost my arm according to the Healers, and they aren't sure if they will be able to save my ear… That one is still up for debate. Guess they want to keep an eye on me for a few weeks until they're sure I'm out of the woods."

"Do they know what kind of spells hit you?" Jeremiah asked.

Jason groaned again.

"No idea, but I'm on more potions than one man should be. Guess they're covering all their bases."

Finally, Jason seemed to notice Victoria.

"Hey Vic, still tagging around with this guy?"

Victoria smiled weakly.

"You could say that."

"Okay, okay, everyone out!" The ward nurse ordered, "He needs to rest!"

"See you." Jeremiah murmured as everyone turned to leave the ward. Jason gave a weak nod before the curtain finally closed again.

Once they were back in the lobby, Mrs. Knott glanced at her watch, which was currently pointing to traveling and a hand with Jason's name said "in peril".

"We best be getting you two back to school, I think you'll just make your afternoon classes."

The rest of the day passed in a blur, but given Victoria and Jeremiah's solemn expressions when they returned to Hogwarts Pansy and Laura knew not to ask any questions. It wasn't until the common room was mostly empty later that evening the friends had time to talk.

"What happened?" Pansy asked.

"My brother was attacked." Jeremiah stated, he pursed his lips and frowned slightly. "He's in pretty bad shape."

"I can't believe McGonagall let you go." Laura mumbled to Victoria, and if Victoria didn't know any better she would have said the other girl was jealous.

Victoria shrugged.

"She wasn't going to, but I think this," she held up her hand with the ring, "convinced her."

Pansy nodded, seeming to pick up on Victoria's train of thought.

"Most witches and wizards know not to argue with blood or soul magic. Magic triggered by love is powerful and usually you have more problems trying to fight it then just going with it. That's probably why she let you go."

Victoria glanced at Jeremiah, who had remained silent through most of the conversation.

"You think?"

"I don't know." Pansy murmured, "but anything's possible."


	17. Exhausting OWLS

Chapter 17-Exhausting OWLS

It took a while to recover after the news about Jason, but Jeremiah and Victoria still got daily updates from his parents who were staying in London for at least a week. Jason did end up losing his left ear, which had been all but severed by some form of dark magic, which the Healers were still trying to figure out. One of Mrs. Knott's letters contained a picture of Jason (still in his hospital bed) grinning at the camera, he had bandages wrapped around his head, which were conspicuously flat on one side where an ear should have been.

Jeremiah looked down at the photo and shook his head, while the little image of Jason winked and grinned at him.

"He's such a ham!"

Victoria snorted, almost upsetting her bowl of porridge.

"Hey, no argument here."

Jeremiah smiled at her, the first real smile she had seen on his face since hearing about Jason's attack.

"I didn't think I'd get one."

The majority of the fifth years' time was spent either in class or studying, their OWLS were coming up and they had very little wiggle room for free time. Jeremiah and Victoria had been reduced to whispered conversations in the far corner of the common room when they could get them. It was only one evening a few days later Victoria managed to bring up the kiss that had happened at St. Mungo's.

"You two kissed and you didn't tell me!" Pansy exclaimed when Victoria finally revealed this fact.

Victoria surreptitiously glanced around to make sure no one (particularly Laura) had heard Pansy's exclamation.

"Shh…" Victoria hissed, "keep it down, you know what Laura would be like if she hears what happened. She'll shriek so loud she'll scare the owls all the way in the owlery."

"Yeah…" Pansy muttered darkly, "as brilliant as she is she does have the ear for gossip."

"So keep it down." Victoria repeated patiently.

"So," Pansy reiterated, "why am I just hearing about this now? What happened?"

"It wasn't the right time with what happened with Jason and all Jeremiah was still pretty upset. I didn't want to say anything about kissing him, you know… Laura. She would've been badgering him," Victoria smirked, "I didn't want to break up the fight."

"Jeremiah? Get in a fight, no way!" Pansy shook her head.

"I don't know Pans, you didn't see him when we got the news, he took the news about Jason pretty hard. You know what he's been like… Checking the Prophet every day to make sure someone he knows isn't dead."

Pansy nodded, suddenly looking somber.

"So, what happened?"

"We were sitting in the hallway, waiting for our turn to see Jason since they were only letting a few people into the ward at a time, and well… It just happened. I think we were both pretty nervous; I can't really tell you any more than that."

Pansy smiled and reached over to squeeze Victoria's knee.

"Well your secret safe with me. Don't worry, I won't tell Laura."

After her brief conversation with Pansy the rest of Victoria's attention was focused on school. When she wasn't in class or doing homework she was studying, and when she wasn't studying she was on the Quidditch pitch with Pansy (or sometimes with Jeremiah, if Ravenclaw had practice that day). Sometimes she and Jeremiah would go flying together; like they used to before she had moved away.

At this point Victoria was eat, sleeping and breathing her lessons, she had even purchased planners to organize her study schedule and her upcoming schedule for her exams.

She had everything organized by color and subject and was reciting incantations, wand movements, and potions steps to herself at regular intervals. Victoria wasn't as stressed about her Potions as she had been the year before, this year, she had Jeremiah and they spent many hours in the library studying together, which was the closest thing to a date they got outside of the Hogsmeade weekends.

The only good thing about the ridiculous amount of studying they were doing was Laura didn't have time to bug her or Jeremiah about their budding relationship. It was what it was and there was no "juicy gossip" for Laura to latch onto.

The only "advice" Laura gave was on the upcoming exams, which she gave out whether people wanted it or not.

"You kept all your notes, right? Keep everything… You never know what they'll test us on. I heard officials are coming from the Ministry themselves! We have to do some of our practical stuff in front of them." Laura was practically bursting with excitement, anyone could see she was eager to show off her skills in front of important witches and wizards.

"Great," Pansy muttered, "more people to screw up in front of in case I get nervous. I might accidentally turn a toad into a teabag… Or something like that."

The morning of their first exam dawned bright and sunny, as if the weather itself was laughing at them for having to stay indoors. Shortly after breakfast, the fifth years walked down to the Great Hall to sit there first exam, History of Magic. McGonagall had pulled a few strings so Victoria could use her special quills for the exams. Normally during OWLS self-correcting and self writing quills were exempt.

Before they entered the hall and were condemned into silence for the next hour Jeremiah pulled her aside.

"Hey, good luck in there." He gave her a modest smile.

"Yeah," Victoria replied, "you too."

Then Jeremiah did something unexpected, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. It happened so fast Victoria barely had time to blink and she doubted even Laura would have seen it.

The first of her exams went decently enough, she remembered most of the material even the names and dates of the various goblin wars and rebellions. She had a good head for such information and History of Magic (even taught by Professor Binns) was one of her best subjects.

Her next exam was Defense Against the Dark Arts; an hour for the written exam and another hour for the practical, which would take place in the Great Hall and as expected she was happy with the results of both and was beaming when she got out of the practical part.

"It went well?" Pansy asked.

"As well as it could." Victoria replied.

"I wish I could say the same about my Transfiguration exam…" Pansy groaned, "I'm dreading it, not to mention Divination… It's going to be a nightmare!"

The exams lasted the rest of the week. They're only break was for meals and time to study between written and practical exams. At least Victoria had a break between some of her exams only having two subjects a day to be finished on Friday morning. Victoria was confident about her Transfiguration OWL, her success with a very complicated piece of transfiguration had bolstered her faith in her own abilities, or as Professor Chase had said, not to sell herself short.

When they exited the exam, and prepared for the practical part later that afternoon Victoria was relaxed, while Pansy looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Breathe, Pans," Laura instructed sharply, "we got the Transfiguration practical and then three more… You can do this!"

"Yeah, right." Pansy muttered, "easy for you to say."

Their last exam was Potions. It was Victoria's worst subject, but Jeremiah's little pep talk before they went and made her feel slightly better.

"We've practiced all we can, I quizzed you on this stuff and you know it. You know the steps on how to make a sleeping draft forwards and backwards… You got this Victoria."

Victoria nodded numbly and managed a wobbly smile, which Jeremiah returned and reached to squeeze her hand as they entered the Great Hall for their last exam.

Victoria's sighed and stretched when she finished her Potions exam. She had an hour for lunch and half an hour to study before the practical for Potions, (which was to brew a given potion). She was grateful McGonagall had agreed to let her use precut ingredients. An hour later, she had a simmering sleeping draft bubbling in her cauldron. The potion was a clear translucent blue and Victoria had half a mind to test it herself; after the week she had she could definitely use some uninterrupted sleep.


	18. Changes and Choices

Chapter 18-Changes and Choices

As it seemed to Victoria, over a month later, May seemed to fly by. The pace after the exams was much more laid-back than it had been leading up to them, and all the fifth years seem to breathe a collective sigh of relief.

Then it was back to business as usual which meant Quidditch practice, which was winding down for the year and the older students selecting their upcoming classes for the following term. Victoria was so preoccupied she didn't even care that Ravenclaw had flattened Slytherin in the Quidditch final. While Gryffindor had almost made the cut for the final they had lost to Slytherin a few weeks prior, which seemed to deflate the last of Kingsley's good humor.

Victoria could let it go because she had more important things on her mind, primarily Jeremiah and her upcoming classes for the following term.

"Are you serious about becoming an Animagus?!" Pansy exclaimed looking impressed, "I've heard it takes a lot of work, it's not an easy course of study… For anyone."

Victoria only nodded.

"And then there's our Apparition lessons." Jeremiah reminded them. To which they all nodded, suddenly looking serious.

"I wouldn't waste my time becoming an Animagus," Laura sniffed, "it's too much extra work, and there are other things I want to accomplish by the time I leave Hogwarts."

The others ignored this.

"I think I'm going to become an Animagus too," Jeremiah mused, "I've been thinking about it, but I probably won't start my lessons until after I return to the States."

"Well whatever you decide," Victoria chimed in, "keep me posted."

Jeremiah chuckled as he leaned over to kiss her temple.

"Don't worry, I will."

With this in mind, Victoria headed for her meeting with the headmistress. When she entered the office, McGonagall was perusing a large roll of parchment, and looked up when Victoria entered.

"Good afternoon Ms. Smith, punctual as usual, I see."

"Absolutely headmistress." Victoria replied, taking a seat in a chair opposite the large desk. Her broom resting against her leg.

"Now then, what did you have in mind for your classes next term?"

"I want to continue the necessary classes to go into something with the dark arts, but I also want to study to become an Animagus."

McGonagall paused and studied Victoria over her squared spectacles.

"You realize, Miss Smith that is a very ambitious course of study and you are scheduled to begin your Apparition classes as well."

"I know that Professor and I'm prepared to work hard."

"Very well." McGonagall sighed, "I can recommend you for most of those classes, but I have a few concerns. First is your marks in Potions, they are barely high enough for the advanced class, but I can talk to Professor Slughorn and see what we can work out. You may have to pursue a slightly less complicated area of study. Second of all, study to become an Animagus takes three years of study, you only have two left here at Hogwarts which doesn't give you enough time to finish. Alternatively, you can either begin study here and finish in America, or I can tutor you myself so you are prepared to go into the next year of study next term."

"I think I'd like to be where the second year Animagus students would be," Victoria replied thoughtfully, "I think private lessons would work well."

"Very well." McGonagall replied, her brisk tone returning, "I'll see you on Saturdays beginning in June. It will be condensed, so be prepared to work."

Victoria nodded.

"Oh, and Ms. Smith, I have prepared a letter for your parents regarding your Apparition lessons in case they have any comments or concerns. Please make sure they get this." She handed Victoria a letter with the Hogwarts seal, which Victoria promptly put in her bag. "If there isn't anything else I have several things to do before dinner. Good afternoon."

While the headmistress retreated, Victoria made her way out of the office, carefully down the spiral staircase and back in the direction of the common room. She hoped to get some homework done before dinner.

Victoria's other concern greeted her the next day over lunch. Her relationship with Jeremiah seemed more pressing now that his time at Hogwarts was almost over.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked Jeremiah as they strolled around the lake.

Jeremiah shrugged, seemingly unperturbed.

"We do what we always do, we have the mirrors and we have our owls." He smiled, "we always make it work, right?

Victoria nodded her smile returning. If anything the last few days hadn't relieved her stress but only increased it. It seemed her remaining time at Hogwarts would be very busy indeed.

This was such a pressing issue, Victoria wrote a letter home, which she hardly ever did unless she needed something.

After she had finished her homework she took out another bottle of ink, a roll of parchment and scribbled a note to her parents voicing her concerns.

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _I am glad exams are over, but it seems things here at Hogwarts are even busier, especially for the older students. I just selected my classes for next year and am still going forward with pursuing a career dealing with dark arts (either an Auror or a Curse Breaker) I also want to pursue study to become Animagus. I know that seems like a lot but they are things I'm really passionate about and I think I have more options open to me if I can transform into some sort of animal. (You understand that, right?)_

 _Also enclosed is a letter from the headmistress regarding my Apparition lessons, she wants to know if you have any concerns._

 _Love,_

 _Victoria_

She glanced around the common room, it was pretty much deserted and even Jeremiah (after dropping a kiss on her head) had gone to bed. Victoria gazed out the nearby window, there wasn't an owl in sight and she figured they were all out hunting. Her post would have to wait until tomorrow morning.

Victoria didn't send her a letter until later the following morning. Alastair seemed glad to have work to do and hooted puffing out his chest importantly as she tied the letters to his leg.

"Well someone is in a good mood this morning." She chuckled as Alastair prepared to take off and hooted again before soaring out the open window.

Alastair didn't return until later that afternoon, and as Victoria expected , he had her parents reply.

Upon opening the letter Victoria recognized her mother's loopy handwriting.

 _Victoria,_

 _It is good to hear from you, dear, please write more often. Why are you taking so many classes? Please don't bother me if you get "really stressed out" next year. You have been warned. Your mother._

 _We commend you for wanting to become an Animagus, both your father and I think it will be a good tool for you._

 _We have already sent an owl to the headmistress regarding next year and she said she would let the Ministry know of any changes that would have to be made regarding your lessons._

 _Love_

 _mom and dad_

Beside her, Jeremiah swallowed a mouthful of sausage.

"What they want?" He asked.

Victoria shrugged, setting the letter aside.

"The usual, parent stuff. I think mom's worried I'm doing too much. I think they're happy about me becoming an Animagus though, but think my area of study is be too dangerous."

"Sounds like my mom." Jeremiah replied, "I think she is relieved I've decided to become a Healer, so that's nothing too dangerous."

"Of course," Laura quipped dryly, "what would you have to worry about being a Healer? Getting bitten by a psycho patient?"


	19. An Unexpected Departure

Chapter 19-An Unexpected Departure

It was the time of year where balmy breezes crept through open windows and the students would rather be outdoors then stuck inside finishing the last bit of studying. As the summer holidays drew closer talk turned to summer plans and what each student plan to do until the next term began.

This was still a heavy topic of conversation when Victoria, Jeremiah, Laura and Pansy entered Defense Against the Dark Arts on a Wednesday in late May.

"I think we're staying home this summer," Laura commented, "but my aunt, you know the one that works at the Ministry; said she would come and visit."

Pansy nodded.

"Yeah, I think after Christmas, my family is staying home too although mom did mention something about going to the coast in July."

Victoria and Jeremiah listened quietly. They didn't have much to add to the conversation at the moment as their minds were preoccupied with other matters.

When they entered the classroom and found their seats Professor Quinn was waiting for them. He seemed a little bit less exuberant than usual and studied each of them with an unusually somber expression.

As soon as everyone was seated, Professor Quinn cleared his throat and raised his hands to quiet the room.

"Excuse me, excuse me, but before we begin the lesson I have been an announcement to make."

The class got quiet unusually quickly, maybe it was his tone of voice but Victoria sensed they all knew something was amiss.

"Next year I will not be teaching you."

There was an instant uproar from the students.

"Have you been sacked?" A Gryffindor boy yelled from the front.

As soon as the room quieted Professor Quinn spoke again, his voice calm and quiet.

"To answer your question, no, I have not been sacked. I am simply taking a leave of absence for the next school year. In the next coming weeks I will be speaking to the headmistress about finding me a temporary replacement; although I have a few in mind. That is all I will say at this time."

Professor Quinn cleared his throat his tone instantly shifting to be more upbeat.

"Right then. Please turn in your books to page 407. Very important lesson today, so take notes!"

They spent the rest of the hour taking notes on vampires and werewolves. Professor Quinn even assigned a roll in a half parchment on the tensions between vampires and werewolves that had been going on for centuries, and Professor Quinn normally didn't assign such extensive homework.

The class was still buzzing about Professor Quinn's announcement when they were heading to their next class.

"What do you suppose he's leaving for?" Pansy asked.

Victoria shrugged.

"Don't know, but kind of odd isn't it? Him leaving out of the blue like this. I mean, he is a good teacher."

The rest of them all nodded in agreement, even Laura.

Later that afternoon they all strolled around the lake, but after a while Victoria pulled her friends aside and murmured in an undertone.

"Can you guys excuse us?" She glanced at Jeremiah over her shoulder, "but we need to talk, in private."

"Snog, is more like it." Laura muttered, in a barely disguised whisper.

"Come on Laura," Pansy muttered, "let's give them some time . Besides, we have to start on that essay for Quinn."

Victoria was sighed in relief as she watched her two friends walked away.

As soon as Pansy and Laura had returned to the castle she and Jeremiah strolled in companionable silence, until finally Victoria spoke.

"So… How's Jason doing?"

"He's doing okay," Jeremiah answered, " still in the hospital but he's out of critical condition. I think the Healers want to make sure he is all right in the head before they clear him for work."

Victoria nodded and they continued in silence for several more minutes.

"What you want to do then, when you return to the States?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria, we've already talked about this. We'll do what we always do."

"But, you weren't my boyfriend then."

Jeremiah smiled faintly.

"True."

Jeremiah considered.

"I could take a portkey over with Jason until he finishes work on some weekends, but other than that I can't do much. I will try to come over the holidays though."

"Until then?" Victoria whispered.

"Until then I think Laura was right. I am going to spend a fair amount of time snogging you, or kiss as we normally say in the States."

Victoria laughed.

"I know that."

Jeremiah ran his thumb over her bottom lip looking at her with such a tender expression she could feel her insides turning to goo. Then he leaned down and did exactly what he said he would and kissed her.

They stayed like that for quite some time until the sky was darkening and Jeremiah suggested they should go in for dinner. By then, Victoria had managed to forget everything important, even the departures of people that truly mattered to her.

...

 **This story is winding down. I only have one more chapter to write before it is finished, which will hopefully be posted in the next week or so.**


	20. The Train Home

Chapter 20-The Train Home

Much sooner than expected the term had come to an end and the Hogwarts students were standing in the entrance hall waiting for the carriages to take them back to Hogsmeade.

From where they stood together Victoria, Jeremiah, Pansy and Laura looked over the chaos. By the door, the caretaker, Mr. Filch was studying a long roll of parchment occasionally barking at students in his raspy voice.

Finally Jeremiah spoke just loud enough so the others could hear him.

"I'm gonna miss this place." He smiled as he looked around the entrance hall, "It's pretty cool."

Victoria nodded, agreeing with his assessment. Hogwarts was pretty cool.

Finally the sound of the carriages could be heard from outside the open oak doors and the students began to exit, all looking for carriages with their friends. Victoria noticed most of the AWI students had taken carriages together aside from Jeremiah who had chosen to take a carriage with Victoria and her friends as she knew he would. Today Victoria was using her cane, while it had been too crowded inside the school, there was plenty of room in the courtyard. She had shrunk her broom and put it in her pocket before getting her cane out of her trunk. Now she sat next to Jeremiah watching Hogwarts recede in the distance.

"You okay?" Jeremiah asked as the carriage rolled along.

Victoria shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Victoria replied.

"You seem a bit disheartened." Jeremiah observed.

"I don't know," she responded, "it seems like a bit of a letdown, you know, you leaving Professor Quinn "

"Well, you'll always have me and Professor Quinn will be back."

"Yeah." Pansy piped up. "I wonder what the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be like. Hogwarts hasn't had a new one since Quinn started a few years ago."

Talk then turned to who the replacement was likely to be and this took them all the way to the station before attention turned back to extracting four trunks and four owls from the carriage. Alastair, it seemed was enjoying the weather, and was screeching incessantly, although he was a bit perturbed about being cooped up.

"Shut up Alastair!" Victoria snapped irritably. "I'll let you out when we get back to London!"

Their ride back to London was uneventful except for the arrival of the plump, gray-haired witch who ran the snack trolley and another unexpected guest. They were all digging into their pasties, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans when there was a knock on the compartment door.

They all looked up. It was Professor Quinn.

"Professor! I thought you had left already!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Not quite yet, I'm afraid." Professor Quinn replied with an amused smile. "I don't leave till next week." Taking a seat next to Laura he glanced around the compartment.

"How are my best students doing? Have a good term?"

They all nodded.

"I hear a few of you may be going into some very advanced branches of magic." He glanced at Victoria and Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah and I want to become Animagi." Victoria answered with a smile.

"Very good." Quinn replied. "I hope you will still keep up with your Defense studies."

"Absolutely!" Victoria replied grinning.

"Excellent! Now if you will excuse me, I must return to my compartment up front. Good day."

They all watched as he exited the compartment, carefully shutting the door behind him.

Finally, Laura spoke.

"He's an odd one, Quinn, but he knows his stuff I'll give you that."

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross it was packed with parents and families. Initially, Victoria didn't even see her parents, who were usually at the front of the platform. She was once again on her broomstick figuring it was too crowded to risk walking.

"Where you think my parents are?" She asked Jeremiah.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." He replied as they pulled their trunks (Jeremiah pulling Victoria's) searching for their families.

Finally, she spotted them. They were at the very back of the platform and immediately Victoria saw the reason why. Next to her mother, bouncing excitedly, was a large dark brown dog, who barked as they approached its tail wagging furiously.

"This must be Trip." Victoria said as the dog attempted to lick her face, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Come on, let's get you all some trolleys." Her mother said conversationally.

"Yeah, thanks." Jeremiah puffed, pushing a blond curl out of his eyes, "My arms are killing me!"

Soon they were making their way back towards their vehicles Victoria's friends meeting up with their parents nearby. The adults made polite conversation while the trunks, owls and dog were loaded into the appropriate cars. Trip seemed to find the owls very interesting and alternated between sniffing, whining and barking, but Alastair for his part only ruffled his feathers irritably. His good mood prior to the train ride seemingly gone.

Finally before they departed Victoria reached for Jeremiah's hand.

"How much longer will you be here?" She asked anxiously.

"About another week, I'm staying with my aunt. My portkey leaves on the eleventh at 10 AM."

"Can we get together before then?" Victoria asked, "I only have to be back at Hogwarts on Saturdays."

Jeremiah looked solemn.

"We'll see. I won't be gone forever." Then he leaned down and kissed her, Victoria didn't even care that they were standing in the middle of the parking lot with three sets of parents watching.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Laura grumbled.

Victoria, however ignored her as she leaned in to kiss Jeremiah once more.

...

 **So ends the second installment of The Transfer series. I will possibly be writing at least 1 more story finishing Victoria's time at Hogwarts and a little bit afterwards. I intend to the police late in the next installment to be posted late this year or early next year as I have a number of other lengthy projects I am working on.**

 **I can give you a title though:**

 **Coming soon: _The Transfer: The Coven Conspiracy_**


End file.
